Enamorate de alguien prohibido
by amyel1806
Summary: Una chica malcriada y su nuevo guardaespaldas, un amor imposible dentro de la familia, un amor de dos personas de diferentes clases sociales, y un amor entre jefe y empleado... ¿todo esto es normal? DESCUBRELO entrando a esta gran historia...
1. Introduccion

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer... yo solo juego con ellos en esta historia**_

**

* * *

**

INTRODUCCION

* * *

Esme es la propietaria de una gran mansión en Inglaterra mas precisamente a unos minutos del centro de la ciudad, una gran casa de la era victoriana con doce dormitorios siete baños tres salas de juego, dos piletas de natación y vista preciosa a un parque muy extenso con bastante vegetación casi alejada de la ciudad.

Esme se dedica al negocio de la moda pero también estudió decoración de interiores, de muy pequeña su madre le enseñó a hacer remodelaciones y decoración de pequeños cuartos y ahora su gran orgullo, la casa donde vivía, también de adolescente se encargaba de vestir a su madre y a su hermana creando preciosos vestidos, y es por eso que abrió su tienda de ropa y su línea a nivel mundial

Ella esta casada con Charles Evenson, empresario dedicado a la construcción, todo un magnate en Europa, reconocido por los grandes edificios que hay en Londres, Italia y Suiza, como también los grandes proyectos que ambiciona.

Las hijas de Esme, dos hermanas bastante movidas, Alice con 21 años y Bella con 19, Alice prácticamente era la sucesora de su madre, adoraba la moda, claro como también gastar millones con sus tarjetas en ropa y accesorios, también le gustaba hacer decoraciones, prácticamente salió como Esme.

Bella casi no tenia expectativas en la vida, con tan solo 19 años recién salida del instituto ni planeaba ingresar a alguna universidad, le gustaba ir a fiestas y hacer lo que ella queria en cualquier momento. Alice siempre la acompañaba en cualquier locura como también Rosalie su prima, hija de la hermana de Esme, Arielle fotografa de profesión, la mejor en toda Europa, siempre la llamaban en cualquier evento y tenia que viajar constante pero no por ellos se olvidaba de su esposo y sus hijos, su Esposo Jeason propietario y heredero de una cadena hotelera Swissotel The Howard, que se encontraba a orillas del rio Tamesis.

Jasper Hermano gemelo de Rosalie, independiente de toda su familia, estudiaba y él se costeaba sus estudios, también tenia un bar en el centro de la ciudad y famoso en Londres, Cittie of Yorke, clasido y a la vez moderno, la gente iba porque servían la mejor cerveza y los tragos mas exóticos de toda la ciudad.

Alicey Rosalie ya tenían su propia línea de ropa, ambas no perdían tiempo, y por eso Esme andaba molestando a Bella en cuanto al futuro que ella podría tener.

Toda la familia de por si, heredaba las costumbres de sus antepasados, los padres de Esme habían arreglado los matrimonios de sus hijas para acrecentar la fortuna de la familia…

Pero tras hechos que sucedieron y sucederán a lo largo de sus vidas, tendrán que tomar decisiones, las cuales pueden cambiar sus vidas…. Para siempre

* * *

_** Una pequeña adaptacion de un pequeño libro que lei hace mucho tiempo(ya ni me acuerdo el nombre, porque andaba de viaje como cavernicola jejej ya saben no me quedaba en un solo sitio... palabra correcta seria... "errante" jajajaj XD!), pero son solo pequeños cambios, los grandes cambios, son de mi cabeza loca...**_

_**espero que les guste...**_

_**antes que nada agradezco a las primeras personas que leyeron el fic original.. pues bien.. quiero que este ordenado y que entiendan la historia**_

_**por eso decidí editarlo**_

_**espero que comprendan**_

_**cuidense a montones**_

**_por anticipado gracias por sus reviews!_**

**_Att. Amyel!_**


	2. Noticias y Planes

El amor, a quien pintan, ciego es vidente y perspicaz porque el amante ve cosas que el indiferente no ve y por eso ama.

___José Ortega y Gasset_

____

Madrid

__

(1883-1955)

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1**

**NOTICIAS Y PLANES**

**

* * *

**

Esme caminaba muy lentamente dentro de su casa, recordando lo que le habia pasado hasta hace unas pocas horas, en esos momentos se sentía indefensa y propensa a cualquier peligro y por lo tanto tenia miedo de que sucediera lo mismo con sus hijas pensaba que lo que le habia pasado a ella a nadie mas podría pasarles

_FLASHBACK_

_Esme se encontraba en la hacienda buscando un poco de paz de aire que respirar, pero aire puro, recordaba que la hacienda le traia muchos recuerdos cuando aun estaba embarazada de Bella y tenia como hija pequeña a Alice, ya caminando, como también le gustaba enceder la chimenea y querdarse viendo las figuras que se formaban en el fuego, a veces se quedaba hipnotizada viendo el color amarillo anaranjado y las pequeñas chispas de color azul que saltaban cuando se le llegaba a colocar un nuevo palo para que se quemase._

_De pronto se sintió observada, bajó la revista que leia y se puso a observar si habia alguien alrededor, pero al no observar a nadie puso de nuevo su atención a la revista, cuando de nuevo se siente mas observada que antes en diferentes puntos, se levantó con calma y con algo de miedo, el silencio reinaba en los pasillos en los cuales ella recorría para fijarse si habia alguien o no, se paró en una habitación y observo que todo estaba en calma, emprendió de nuevo su marcha y de la nada sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda utilizando demasiada fuerza, bloqueron su vista con una pañoleta negra._

_Sentía que la jalaban hacia un rincón, y de pronto la tomaron de los brazos mientras tanto ella gritaba pidiendo auxilio a como de lugar, la abofetearon para que se callara pero ella no cedia, vió que podia ver a través de la tella y en efecto borroso percibió que eran encapuchados, sujetos vestidos de negro _

_- Que es lo que quieren, suéltenme! – la voz no queria salir pero tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo_

_- Cállenla antes de que nos meta en problemas – ordeno uno que estaba en la puerta y la amordazaron dándole otra bofetada para que se calmara estaban ya sacándola de la habitación, no había nadie, desgraciadamente había venido sola, en ese momento se sintió con mucho miedo, sus hijas iban a venir con ellas para su descanso pero ellas prefirieron salir al centro comercial, daba gracias al cielo que no hayan venido con ella._

_Mientras arrastraban a Esme hacia un cuarto y luego llevársela muy lejos en una camioneta negra, el candidato para el cargo de capataz habia llegado al mismo tiempo que los raptores, dándose cuenta que habia algo extraño en el ambiente y de pronto divisó a los encapuchados que poco a poco se acercaban a su objetivo, tuvo que correr y bloquear a unos cuantos para que no notaran que los sujetos iban disminuyendo en numero, poco a poco se acercó hacia Esme dando golpes y patadas a los tipos que se encontraban ahí, hasta que en un momento el ultimo tipo decidió soltar a Esme y luchar con el candidato a capataz, este logró hacer una llave perfecta y venció al sujeto_

_- Se encuentra bien? – pregunto el hombre que habia salvado la vida de Esme, rápidamente desató los nudos que la tenían amarrada y soltando la tela que tenia en la boca, de pronto Esme se lanzó a los brazos del hombre sollozando de miedo_

_- Si gracias, muchas gracias, si no fuera por usted estaria en no sé donde – respondió ella aun con lagrimas en los ojos, con un nudo en la garaganta que no la dejaba hablar – ¿quien es usted? – preguntó de pronto Esme, curiosa y alejándose de aquel hombre, limpiándose las mejillas_

_- Lo siento soy Carlisle Cullen, vine como candidato para hacerme cargo de la hacienda – Esme se asombró de lo que este hombre venia a hacer, para ella este hombre podia servir como guardaespaldas, estaba ams que segura que necesitaría uno_

_- Si, ya recordé, lo siento pero ya escogimos a uno, pero le tengo otra proposición – agregó Esme ya mas calmada, Carlisle hace unos instantes se habia encargado de llamar a la policía y dejar que se llevasen a los sujetos, tenían que ir a dar testimonio dentro de unas cuantas horas, ella estaba segura que Carlisle podría servir como guardaespaldas_

_- ¡Oh!, bueno entonces digame – respondió él interesado, aunque en sus pensamientos él no sabia para que otra cosa podría servir aparte de ser capataz de una hacienda_

_- Bien, al ver todo esto, osea lo que usted hizo por mi, quisiera pedirle a usted que sea mi guardaespaldas – Esme soltó de pronto la noticia esperando una afirmación o una señal para él pudiera aceptar, ella tenia una extraña sensación de que él tenia que estar a su lado, protegiéndola, cuidándola, y también sintió cuando de pronto lo abrazó que se sentía segura entre sus brazos y no de la manera como se sentía con su esposo_

_- Lo siento pero no estoy entrenado para esto – respondió Carlisle con el ceño fruncido, él pensaba que la señora estaba equivocada con su trabajo, o al menos si hubiera leído sus papeles se hubiera dado cuenta que no servia para ese tipo de trabajo_

_- Por favor, mire pienselo si, jamás he visto pelear a alguien asi – respondió ella intentando persuadir a aquel hombre, Carlisle negó con la cabeza, en ese momento Esme supo que y a no habia mas por pedir_

_- Lo siento en realidad, como le digo, no he sido entrenado para ese tipo de trabajo, si ya tienen el puesto ocupado, creo q debería retirarme hasta luego – y se fue sin mas, Esme miró como aquel hombre se retiraba, de nuevo sintió esa extraña sensación de no querer apartarse de él, viéndolo aun caminando hacia su auto, sintió que otros brazos lo apretaban mucho, Carlisle vió esta imagen y tambin sintió una extraña sensación, como si el estomago le quemara_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

- Mamá por favor, no es necesario yo se cuidarme bien – gritó de pronto Bella aburrida de la situación, ella estaba desesperada porque a su madre se le quitara esa idea, pero el hecho de que Bella haya estado a punto de ser secuestrada en otra ocasión hacia muy difícil la situación

- Ya te dije que es necesario hija, estuviste hace mucho tiempo a punto de ser secuestrada, que es lo que quieres, ¿que me muera de angustia por saber si estas bien o no cuando salgas de compras o a algun lugar? – preguntó Esme con cara de suplica, en todo el momento que habían estado conversando, Bella habia estado diciendo que no y no, como niña caprichosa

- Mami, sabes que no nos pasara nada, sabemos boxear, y eso es suficiente – respondió Bella con una sonrisa, ella se subió en su cama y empezó a saltar en ella dando golpes al aire de mostrándole a su mamá que podia ser muy fuerte

- Cierto mamita, sabemos defendernos muy bien, cierto soy pequeña pero no me harán nada – en ese momento habló Alice uniéndose a las quejas de Bella, todo el momento estaba callada, sopesando las ventajas y desventajas que podría tener, hasta que eligió ayudar a su hermana, Esme que estaba mirando a Bella saltar, dirigió su mirada a Alice, demostrando una mirada de terror, Alice para su edad era muy bajita, podia defenderse pero no del todo, Esme tenia tanto miedo a que algo les ocurriera, era por eso que ella insistia

- ¡Mami!, no me mires asi, soy bajita pero eso no quiere decir que no me sepa defender, ni que fuera un duende… - respondió la mayor, Bella que ya se habia cansado de saltar en su cama cayó repentinamente soltando un suspiro de frustración, ella al saber que su madre no daría su brazo a torcer esperó resignada para hablar

- Muy bien, ya que estaremos en libertad condicional a partir de mañana, Hoy iremos a festejar – respondió Bella con una sonrisa acida – o mejor dicho, a pasar nuestra ultima noche de libertad – añadió al ultimo imaginándose como celebraría esta noche

- ¡Bella! – gritó de pronto Esme, su madre conociendo los tipos de celebración de Bella, no estaba muy segura en dejarlas ir, pero dándose cuenta que ellas ganarían se resignó – ¡pero como me dices eso!, ¡lo del custodio es por su bien!, pero esta bien vayan y disfruten de su llamada ultima noche, yo se que no será la ultima no ¿Bella? – añadió Esme mirando fijamente a Bella, ella respondió con uan sonrisa y un guiño esto hizo que Esme negara con la cabeza y una sonrisa, ella jamás podría hacerlas cambiar

- ¡Gracias mami! – gritaron de pronto, Esme que ya se levantaba se vió asaltada por Alice y Bella por los costados las cuales de positaron un beso en ambas mejillas de su madre, y asi salió de la habitación de Bella, resignada pero a la vez contenta, mañana por fin Esme se sentiría segura de que sus hijas estarían protegidas contra todo

Mientras que Esme cerraba la puerta Bella de nuevo se puso a saltar en la cama enojada con su mamá y con ella, con su mamá por la idea y con ella por haber aceptado

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – gritó de pronto haciendo asustar a Alice – Estaremos con niñitos cuidándonos las espaldas – replicó a un mas fuerte, de nuevo cayendo en su cama

- Bells, entiende a mamá, ella la paso muy mal ahora en la hacienda, fijate, ¡en la hacienda! ni siquiera en la ciudad, osea todo eso ya estaba planeado…. – respondió Alice explicando la actitud de su madre, dentro de las cosas y actitudes que diferenciaban a las hermanas era que Alice era compresiva y tenia uso de razón, por asi decirlo, pero Bella era completamente diferente, caprichosa y mandona, siempre queria que se hiciera lo que ella oredenara…

- Ay… ya ¡duende! ¡Bueno iremos a bailar si o no! – preguntó Bella molesta por su hermana

- ¡Está bien gorda! Pero debemos llamar a Rose – Bella ante esto se irguió bien en su cama y levantó las cejas, ante cualquier situación, ella siempre odiaba que le llamara gorda o algo relacionado con su peso

- ¡Que no me digas gorda! Enana! – gritó Bella dándole un almohadazo en la cara de Alice, esta ultima respondió el golpe con otra almohada, y asi estuvieron jugando durante bastante tiempo, riendo como hace tiempo no lo hacían, como cuando eran muy pequeñas y a sus juegos se les unia su prima, que prácticamente era como su hermana, terminaron de jugar muy cansadas y Alice salió de la habitación de Bella, Bella bajó a la cocina para saber que era lo que habían hecho de cena, pero un grito la sorprendió

- ¡Bella! Vamos tenemos que alistarnos ya llamé a Rose y vendrá dentro de poco – se escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Alice, quien estaba como loca buscando ropa para la noche de hoy

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó Bella en respuesta, despues de husmear por la cocina, salió de ella y empezó a subir las escaleras, como de pasada estaba en cuarto de Alice, se fijo que toda su habitación era un desorden y ahí estaba otra diferencia, Bella que también se vestia bien y de acuerdo a su estado de animo, jamás desordenaba su cuarto cuando buscaba que ponerse pero en cambio Alice llegaba a tirar todo lo que tenia a su alcance para asi encontrar el atuendo perfecto, Bella que en un momento se duchó y cambió muy rápido, fue a la hacitacion de Alice para ver la rutina de siempre, desorden y mas desorden, cuando de pronto tocaron el timbre, el cual no le dieron importancia, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta gritando a todo pulmon

- ¡Hola! – gritó de pronto una rubia despampanante entrando a la habitación de Alice, cabello rizado ojos azules, un minivestido de color azul que tenia un rozón en la cintura y caia en capas hasta medio muslo, de zapatos llevaba tacones en punta de color negro **(~1a)**

- ¡Rose nos asustaste! – reclamaron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta de la vestimenta de su prima – bonito conjunto – anunció de pronto Bella

- Frutos de mi enseñanza – dijo de pronto Alice a la cual todas rieron, Rose mientras esperaba se dedicó a observar el atuendo de Bella, ella llevaba un minivestido con estampado de leopardo de color plomo unas leggins negras y tacones negros con una pequeña cartera negra y como abrigo llevaba un pequeño chal de color blanco que combinaba con su vestido**(~1b)** y Alice quien se terminaba de arreglar se puso un minivestido rojo granate con unos tacones negros, este color hacia resaltar mucho su piel, se abrió con un pequeño chal de color negro como el que tenia Bella, Rose llevaba también un pequeño chal de color blanco**(~1c)**

- Ay chicas ya me aburro… ¿ya? – preguntó la rubia completamente desesperada por salir a la divertida noche de Londres – Ok ya que no te apuras Alice estaré con Jasper, se apresuran – grito ya desde el pasillo, Alice ante la mención del nombre de Jasper, se quedó tiesa, sin poder respirar, Jasper aquel pequeño niño que siempre protegía a Alice de cualquier amenaza ahora estaba convertido en un hombre, con rasgos muy varoniles y que llamaba la atención a cualquier chica, habia varias veces que Alice Rose y Bella llegaban a aburrirse de él, ya que como era también modelo para varios comerciales y spots publicitarios de teléfonos, las fans lo rodeaban y no dejaban pasar hasta que consigan su autógrafo del gran Jasper Hale, Bella al darse cuenta de la reacción de su herman la miró detenidamente, Alice todavía seguía con la mirada puesta en la puerta por donde hace unos instantes Rosalie habia salido

- ¿Alice estas bien? – preguntó su hermana desesperada por su reacción, Alice salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Bella

- Si ¿porque lo dices? – respondió nerviosa y de nuevo volviendo hacia el espejo para de nuevo fijarse si algo estaba mal puesto, Bella la siguió mirando muy detenidamente midiendo su reacción hasta que se le iluminó con la mas loca idea

- ¡Te gusta Jasper! – gritó de pronto cogiendo del brazo a Alice antes de que ella escapara, Alice ante la afiración, quiso soltarse del agarre de su hermana pero no pudo, mas nerviosa de lo que estaba se dedicó a pensar en las posibles respuestas que daría, pero entre tantas de ellas que se formulaban en su mente salió una por voluntad propia

- Be-lla!, ¡pero q dices, es nuestro primo! – respondió aun nerviosa, y mirando a varios lados

- Duende, dime la verdad, ¿¡hace cuanto te gusta! – Bella vió como se rendía, ella segura de que Alice no se escaparía, la soltó pero de todas maneras seguía alerta ante cualquier signo de escape

- Hace mucho me gusta Jasper… pero sabes que eso es imposible somos primos – de pronto respondió Alice, Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se tapó la boca, la idea que habia preguntado estaba completamente errónea, ella pensaba que Alice negaría este hecho, pero al confirmarlo, solo le tomo por sorpresa, siguió mirando a su hermana y vió que Alice tenia unas pequeñas gotitas en sus mejillas, rápidamente Bella se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros dándole un abrazo muy fuerte

- ¡Alice!, no te pongas asi, hay muchos primos que se casan y ¡forman una familia! – empezó a decir Bella, pero luego arrepintiéndose por lo que dijo, solo negó con la cabeza, ella tenia que hacer que dejara de gustarle su primo

- ¡Bella! Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, además ¡Jasper está con esa cara pato! – dijo esto y empezó a gritar, y lanzar maldiciones al aire, Bella la sacudió para que se calmara e hizo que respirara tres veces

- ¡Tranquila Alice o subirán! – de nuevo hizo que Alice respirara mas de tres veces – ¿estas bien? Ya tenemos que salir – preguntó Bella, dándole la espalda a su hermana y cogiendo su pequeña cartera

- Si si claro vamos me encuentro perfectamente bien – respondió la mayor, cogiendo también su pequeña cartera y alisándose el traje, pero por dentro ella se moria por ver a su primo de inmediato salieron al encuentro de sus primos

Mientras tanto en la sala se encontraba Jasper y Rose que conversaban animadamente con Nona que era prácticamente de la familia, Nona habia cuidado a los pequeños Alice Bella Jasper y Rose, siendo parte de las travesuras que hacían y de todas sus penas

- ¿A que hora bajan las chicas? – preguntó Jasper mirándose el reloj, él tenia que encontrarse con su novia, que la esperaría en el bar al que tenían que ir

- La verdad no lo sé, siempre demoran demasiado – respondió Nona con una sonrisa, cuando de pronto se oyeron pisadas de tacones bajando la escalera, Jasper levantó la vista y vió a sus primas, ambas hermosas pero siempre pensaba que Alice siempre se veia hermosa, mas que Bella, Alice se detuvo en medio de las escaleras y observó a su primo, pensando que los años lo volvían cada vez mas simpatico, y a la vez sintiéndose triste porque quizás nunca se verían mas que solo primos, pero ahora que tenia oportunidad de verlo como un hombre, vió que lo que vestia hacia resaltar mas sus rasgos, unos pantalones a cuadros, un polo blanco que sobresalía con su chompa ploma de cuello V y encima llevaba una chaqueta de color blanco**(~1d)**, su cabello rubio ensortijado se veia bastante rebelde y toda su ropa hacia resaltar sus ojos azules

- ¿Chicas ya se van? – preguntó Esme que también bajaba por la escalera mirando a sus dos hijas, muy orgullosa de que ambas sean hermosas

- Hola tia – Jasper y Rose se acercaron a saludar a Esme con un abrazo, ellos siempre consideraron que era como su segunda mamá despues de Arielle su madre, aunque esta siempre se la pasaba de viaje nunca olvidaba a sus dos hijos, al igual que su padre

- Si mamá, ya nos vamos, ¿A dónde iremos Alice? – preguntó Bella, pero Alice no salía de su ensoñación, en un mundo donde solo ella y Jasper existía, mirándolo fervientemente y a la vez Jasper no dejaba de mirar a Alice, que aseguraba que algo habia cambiado para que la vea de otra manera, Bella al darse cuenta que las miradas que se mandaban Jasper y Alice no terminaban tuvo que pisarle el pie, Alice gritó

- ¡Auch! ¡Torpe! – reclamó, levantando un poco el pie, y Alice le respondió con un pellizcon en su brazo - ¿Qué te pasa? – gritó también Bella

- ¿Que pasa hija? – preguntó Esme curiosa por las reacciones de sus hijas

- Solo que Alice se movio y me piso un poco la punta del pie, nada importante – se adelantó Bella a hablar antes de que Alice lo hiciera, Esme sonrió, pero Alice solo susurró empujando poco a poco Bella

- Mas te vale campanita – añadió Alice - ¡bien vamonos la noche nos espera! – gritó al ultimo, Bella regresó con su mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose de ella, igual hizo Alice

- Vayan y diviértanse – Esme respondió agitando su mano y empezando a subir las escaleras en dirección de su habitación, Nona que en ese momento se situó a su lado, la siguió para que pudieran conversar

Jasper que se habia dado cuenta de las distracciones de Alice empezó a reírse, y Alice avergonzada solo se sonrojaba ante las risas y las molestias de su primo, subieron al auto de Jasper Rosalie en el copiloto, Alice y Bella en los asiento posteriores

- ¡ESTA NOCHE SERA LA ULTIMA Y LA MEJOR! – gritó de pronto Bella haciendo asustar a todos en el auto, Jasper ya estaba manejando en dirección del bar al cual tenían que ir pensando en que su novia lo esperaría, Jasper de pronto suspiró

- De nuevo esta noche será larga – Alice y Bella fruncieron su ceño ante lo que dijo Jasper, Rosalie encendió la radio y puso música a todo volumen

- ¡JASPER HARÉ QUE TU NOCHE SEA INOLVIDABLE! – gritó de pronto Alice sonriendo

* * *

**chicas!**

**estoy editando todos los capitulos.. estoy aumentado y estoy quitando.. aunque no tanto solo estoy aumentando y ya decidí que para que este ordenada esta historia lo haré en tercera persona...**

**espero que entiendan!**

**bueeeeenoo**

**como tambien espero que les guste!**

**esta historia esta dedicada especialmente a una amix... Madelin!**

**siempre tu comentando todos los capitulos... espero que no te decepciones por el repentino cambioo**

**cuidate! **

**besos**

**besos a todas! y gracias por sus reviews!**


	3. Koko's y ¿algo mas?

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

_- Vayan y diviértanse – Esme respondió agitando su mano y empezando a subir las escaleras en dirección de su habitación, Nona que en ese momento se situó a su lado, la siguió para que pudieran conversar_

_Jasper que se habia dado cuenta de las distracciones de Alice empezó a reírse, y Alice avergonzada solo se sonrojaba ante las risas y las molestias de su primo, subieron al auto de Jasper Rosalie en el copiloto, Alice y Bella en los asiento posteriores_

_- ¡ESTA NOCHE SERA LA ULTIMA Y LA MEJOR! – gritó de pronto Bella haciendo asustar a todos en el auto, Jasper ya estaba manejando en dirección del bar al cual tenían que ir pensando en que su novia lo esperaría, Jasper de pronto suspiró_

_- De nuevo esta noche será larga – Alice y Bella fruncieron su ceño ante lo que dijo Jasper, Rosalie encendió la radio y puso música a todo volumen_

_¡JASPER HARÉ QUE TU NOCHE SEA INOLVIDABLE! – gritó de pronto Alice_

_

* * *

_

"El amor es más bien el dios de las sensaciones que el dios de los sentimientos"

_Anne de Lenclós_

_1615-1705_

_Francia_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 2**

**KOKO'S Y… ¿ALGO MAS?**

**

* * *

**

Jasper escuchaba música en su amplio cuarto que para su gusto, tenia un enorme ropero y casi lleno con ropa de diseñador, por supuesto obra de su prima Alice, su tan adorada prima, pensó él, Jasper queria mucho a Alice, prácticamente la cuidaba de todo aquel que intentara en acercarse y hacerle daño, siempre la habia visto como una niña muy frágil, y ahora que era toda una señorita la cuidaba mas, él no permitía que ningún hombre le haga daño.

Como función de primo cuidaba en realidad a su hermana y a sus primas, evitaba que sintieran dolor, aunque siempre pensaba que eso era inevitable, para él el sufrimiento era algo terrible, ya que lo que sus primas sentían él lo sentía.

Hoy saldrían Rosalie Alice Bella y él, asi que pensó que era la oportunidad para salir de nuevo con su novia, que hacía bastante tiempo no se veia con ella.

- _¿Hola?_ – preguntaron al otro lado

- ¿Kris amor, como estas? – preguntó Jasper ilusionado

- _ay Jazz, ¿que tal?_ – preguntó su novia con aburrimiento, ella pensaba que Jasper se pasaba de sobreprotector y cariñoso

- ¿que dices si salimos esta noche? – preguntó ya bajado de animo, sabia que últimamente las cosas con su novia no funcionaban nada bien, y toda la culpa se la hechaba él, pensando en las cosas y las acciones que habia cometido en algun momento para que su relación no esté funcionando…

- _Hoy no amor_ – contestó ella – _hoy tengo que hacer trabajo de la universidad, sabes que estoy en exámenes y todo eso, lo siento, te quiero_ – dijo esto ultimo y colgó, Jasper desilusionado colocó el celular a su lado, mirando a la nada y de nuevo preguntándose que era lo que habia pasado con su relación, porque todo de pronto estaba cayéndose, pero mientras él se torturaba en sus pensamientos, Kris se divertía a lo grande en otro punto de la ciudad, con una buena compañía y sin falta de licor

- Jasper quiero…. – entró de pronto Rosalie a la habitación de su hermano, pero deteniéndose ante lo que iba a decir al ver a su hermano casi destruido mirando a la nada, cabizbajo y con los hombros encorvados – ¿estás bien? – preguntó ella, examinándolo detenidamente, Jasper respiró hondo y levantó muy rápido la mirada, fingiendo alegría, pero Rosalie no era ninguna tonta, ella sabia a la perfeccion cuando su hermano estaba bien o estaba mal

- Si Rose, dime que se te ofrece – contestó con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa ni se aproximaba a sus ojos

- ¡NO! – gritó de pronto Rosalie entrando por completo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano – a mi no me mientas; estas mal – añadió casi histérica – Jasper se nota en la mirada, cuéntame que pasa – pidió Rosalie suplicante, Jasper desvió la mirada del rostro de su hermana dudando en si contarle o no pero de pronto tomo su decisión

- En serio Rose, haces conjeturas erróneas, no me pasa nada – repsondió Jasper de nuevo sonriendo y levantándose sin saber que hacer

Pero Rosalie no contestó absolutamente nada, ella se acomodó en la cama de su hermano y esperó hasta que él hablara de nuevo, Jasper al darse cuenta de este hecho decidió ir a rebuscar su closet y con tal de escaparse de su hermana él era capaz de perderse entra toda la ropa que habia ahí, de pronto Jasper sintió pasos hacia él, de inmediato se sintió nervioso

- En serio Rose no me pasa nada… ¡AUCH! – gritó de pronto, volteando bruscamente y frotándose la cabeza – ¿que te pasa? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero ante la mirada molesta de su hermana cambió de tema – eso dolió – añadió él con una pequeña sonrisa, pero de nuevo el silencion reino en la habitación, Jasper sabia que su hermana no se daría por vencida

- ¿Hice algo mal con Kris? – preguntó de pronto, ante esto Rosalie enarcó una ceja y abriendo un poco su boca en señal de sorpresa . ya no es la misma de antes, ya no tiene tiempo y cada vez que quiero reunirme con ella en su casa o en la casa, o en cualquier otro sitio me dice que no puedo tiene trabajo de la universidad… - añadió él, sentándose en el pequeño sillón que tenia en su habitación, Rosalie tambien se sentó muy cerca de él y lo escuchó atentamente, internamente queriendo matar a su novia

- Realmente Jazz, eres ciego – respondió Rose cruzándose de brazos – tu no hiciste nada, entendiste nada, es ella, ¿cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que ella tiene la culpa? – añadió enojada y cansada, las anteriores veces era lo mismo, un Jasper preocupado siempre recurría a Bella y a Rosalie para que le ayuden con su relación con su novia, pero Bella siempre terminaba bufando y Rosalie terminaba odiando mas a la chica, en ese momento Jasper se dio cuenta que en realidad tenían razón "_ella, era ella, ella y sin tiempo para mi, ella y sus continuos desplantes, ella y su falta de interese en mi…"_

- Ok esta bien, creo que al fin me doy cuenta – agregó Jasper suspirando con frustración – pero Rose, entiende que la quiero mucho, además de que ya estamos bastante tiempo juntos y eso hac… -

- En eso te doy toda la razón – interrumpió Rosalie ante el monologo de Jasper – pero si algo o alguien ya no te hace feliz y solo te causa tristeza y angustia, quiere decir que no vale la pena, es mejor dejarlo antes de que te consuma mas y mas, y te lleve a algún lugar donde nadie te pueda sacar – Jasper se dio cuenta que la frase que habia dicho Rose en es emomento pertenecía a su abuela, y es ahí donde se dio cuenta de lo que cometia, iba detrás de una situación que por ningún lado le traia felicidad

- Tienes razón Rose, ahora si te la doy enteramente – respondió el con una pequeña sonrisa, pero todavía dejame con mi dolor, veras que me recuperaré rápido – anunció él, Rosalie asintió mas tranquila, y sonriente

- Bien, asi se habla, espero haberte ayudado – dijo Rosalie – hey alístate tienes que llevarnos a bailar, Bella llamó y literalmente dijo, _"queremos pasar nuestra ultima noche de libertad"_ y bueno se le ocurrió salir y festejar a lo grande – Jasper negó con una sonrisa a las ocurrencias de la incorregible de su prima – APURA – gritó de pronto – tenemos que estar en casa de tia Esme en…. – en ese momento Rose miró la pared con el reloj que habia colgado y abrió la boca por la sorpresa - ¡Jazz, se hizo tarde apura nos esperan tenemos que salir en 15 minutos, AHORA! – gritó y salió disparada de la habitación del chico para terminar de alistar, mientras él pensaba cual era la mejor forma de terminar con su novia y muy aparte, sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia la mujer con la que pasaría mas tiempo y se convertiría en la mujer de su vida….

Mientras tanto Rosalie, que habia salido disparada de la habitación de Jasper, estaba en su habitación en esos momentos, recordando la conversación que tuvo hasta hace unos instantes, y recordando tambien cuantas veces Bella y ella siempre le decían que Kris no era la chica adecuaba

...

_- Chicas quiero presentarles a Kristal, mi novia – anunció de pronto Jasper, con ojos enamorados, pero la chica en cuestión, no aparecia ante la mirada impaciente de Bella, Rose y Alice, Jasper soltó una risita amortiguada – en seguida viene, Esme la interceptó a medio camino – Jasper se giró en sus sitio para ver si entraba o no, en ese momento Alice se fue a su habitación, aprovechando el momento de distracción de su primo, siempre le dolia cuando alguien estaba con él, aunque no tenia ningun derecho de entrometerse en su vida, mas que solo apoyarlo_

_- Rose – llamó de pronto Bella – ¿como crees que será? – preguntó_

_- No lo sé, solo quiero que sea suficientemente buena para mi hermano, nada mas pido – Rosalie dijo aquello ultimo, mientras la "afortunada" como solian llamarla entró a la sala, Bella en ese momento dio una mirada muy significativa a su prima_

_- Ella es Kristal – dijo Jasper contento – Amor te presento a mi herman Rosalie y a mi prima Bella – anunció é, pero luego se dio cuenta de un detalle – ¿y Alice? – preguntó, Rose se encogió de hombros_

_- Isabella para ti querida – anunció su prima, él solo la miró y asintió_

_- Hola, mucho gusto – respondió Kristal, Rosalie se moria de ganas por pegarle a Jasper una y otra vez, mientras Bella bufaba cada 10 segundos, Jasper entabló conversacion con ellas haciendo que su novia les cayera bien pero no lo conseguía, asi que decidió irse de la casa llevándosela, Bella en ese momento suspiró con alivio_

_- ¿Te cae? – preguntó de pronto la rubia_

_- Para nada, es mas, por respeto a Jasper, tuve que controlarme de votarla de la casa a patadas, pero ya sabes dejalo que decida él – añadió Bella, con una mueca en su rostro_

_- Si eso lo se muy bien – respondió Rosalie, volviendo su mirada hacia la puerta, por donde anteriormente Jasper y Kristal habían salido, en ese momento Rosalie deseaba realmente que no llegara el dia que Jazz se pusiera mal por esa tal Kristal_

_..._

Y aquí estaba él, de nuevo su hermano poniéndose mal por una chica, poco a poco iba cansando a Rosalie, ella adoraba mucho a su hermano y realmente esperaba que no sufriera demasiado, pero ella a veces creía que la vida era injusta, su hermano, en comparación de ella, era buena persona, todo un caballero como se dice, pero al parecer toda la gente se aprovechaba de su amabilidad

Ya lista bajo las escaleras, hacia la sala de su casa, Jasper esperaba por ella jugando con las llaves de su auto, de inmediato salieron y se subieron al auto, en camino hacia la casa de sus primas

Cuando llegaron a la casa, él se detuvo mirando a Alice, quien usaba un vestido muy hermoso, haciendo resaltar su piel, pero rápidamente quitó su mirada al ver que Bella lo miraba, salieron de la casa con apuro y montaron el auto

- Bien hoy solo iremos a una disco – empezó Bella – si yo también pienso lo mismo, y yo – respondieron Alice y Rose

- ¡Si claro! – respondió él arrancando el coche, sonriendo, pensó que siempre era lo primero que decían, y al final terminaban de disco en disco haciendo de las suyas

Jasper condujo hasta el centro de Londres, escogiendo y pasando por los lugares mas característicos de moda, pero pensando en su novia, en saber si ella tambien sentía lo mismo que él, que ya lo suyo no funcionaba

- Vamos a _Koko's_ – dijo de pronto Alice, haciéndo sobresaltar demasiado a un Jasper pensativo, Rosalie lo miró y negó con la cabeza

- QUE NO – gritó Bella – Vamos a _Fabric_ – pidió Bella casi suplicando – ¿tu que dices Rose? – preguntó

- _Koko's_ – respondió ella con una sonrisa

- _Traidora_ – susurró Bella – ¿y tu Jazzy? – preguntó con un puchero lindo, él rió ante la situación

- _¿y tu Jazzy?_ – Alice imitó la voz de Bella – ni asi te hara caso, ¿Verdad Jazzy? – preguntó sonriendo, Jasper volvió a reir

- _Fabric_ – respondió él, Bella soltó un chillido agudo y desde el asiento de atrás de paró y empezó a besar a su primo en la mejilla repetidas veces, ante esto, Alice se sintió un poco celosa

- Bueno – agregó Rosalie divertida, mirando a una Alice cruzada de brazos – primero iremos a _Koko's_ ya que ganó inicialmente, y luego a _Fabric _– añadió con una sonrisa entre sus labios

- ¿No iba a ser solo una discoteca? – preguntó Jasper divertido

- Serán dos – anunciaron las tres al mismo tiempo, terminado por reírse

Jasper siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al barrio popular de Candem Town, conduciendo para llegar a su primera parada, dejando estacionado el auto en un lugar privilegiado, bajaron y entraron a la discoteca y poniéndose en ambiente

De inmediato las chicas desaparecieron del lado de Jasper, el volvió a sonreir, se fue directamente a la barra y pidió una _"lager"_, acomodándose en su sitio de lejos vió a las chicas que estaban sentadas en una sola mesa observando a todo el mundo y bebiendo su tan acostumbrado _"Crantini"_, cuando vio una escena bastante shockeante

Vio a su novia encima de un hombre, comiéndose a besos prácticamente, casi en top y en minifalda, volteó su vista hacia el barman que ya le estaba entregando su bebida, bebió de golpe y dejó el cheque encima de la mesa se levantó y se acercó a su novia quien en estos momentos debería estar haciendo los _trabajos de la universidad_

- Hey Kris, ¿te diviertes? – dijo de pronto, sentándose junto con ellos, la chica asustada se tensó y volteó bruscamente dejando de lado al chico que se encontraba a su lado

- Jasper – dijo con asombro – hola – añadió, Jasper pensó que la chica si que era tonta, Bella y su hermana si que tenían razón – no es lo que… - pero Jasper no le dejo temrinar

- ¿Pienso? – preguntó él ya molesto – ¿entonces sabes que es lo que estoy pensando? – preguntó acercándose a ella, el chico que se encontraba al lado de Kristal, se movió incomodo y salió de la mesa, asustado, y no era para nada exagerado, la mirada fulminante y encolerizada que Jasper le estaba dando a su supuesta novia no eran por gusto, la chica solo pudo observar como su antiguo acompañante salía de la mesa y se iba sin mirar atrás, ella se alejó un poco de Jasper

- Amor todo tiene una explicación – anunció ella totalmente nerviosa, la cerveza que se habia bebido, estaba llegando lentamente a su cabeza

- No me digas, estabas resolviendo un trabajo de salud y enfermedad – añadió Jasper con burla, retrocediendo un poco y mirando a la gente, sonrió con malicia – estabas viendo si te enfermabas besando a ese hombre, y ¡oh!... tienes que hacer eso con todos los hombres de este bar – anunció él con el ceño fruncido y con sonrisa maliciosa

- Jasper por favor respetame ¿ok? – pidió ella

- Hace unos minutos te perdí el respeto, pero sabes, mis primas tenían razón, no vales la pena – él se levantó de su lado y se perdió entre la gente dejando a una muy asustada y confundida kristal en su sitio

- ¿JASPER DONDE TE METISTE? – preguntó Alice gritando, él negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando en dirección de la barra, pidió una soda para calmar los niveles del alcohol que ya estaban haciendo efecto, pasó casi una hora sentado preguntándose porque siempre le sucedían esas cosas, evitando a todas costa las conversaciones que las chicas le hacían, sumido en sus pensamientos a los lejos escuchó un grito

De pronto empezó a sonar una canción bastante conocida y un poco antigua, como tambien empezaron los silbidos y los aplausos

.

_French finger tips, red lips, bitch is dangerous_  
_Cotton candy kiss, can't wait for my sugar rush_  
_I can't take it no more, I've got to have more tonight_  
_This feeling so strong, I'm putting you on tonight_

_Alright_  
_Let's go_

_._

Volteándose y hallando el centro de de atención, encontró a sus primas bailando encima de las mesas, haciendo movimientos sugerentes, Alice se encontraba bailando para unos chicos, Bella y Rosalie en otra mesa provocando a mas de uno, frunció su ceño mientras se levantaba para ir a sacarlas de ese lugar

.

_Maybe take a seat__  
Eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure  
All zipped in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy of me  
Baby let's go  
Watch me apply the pleasure  
All zipped in lace and leather_

_._

Jasper, caminó lo mas rápido posible abriéndose paso por tantos hombres, las chicas ya estaban subiéndose a las mesas imitando a Alice Bella y Rosalie, los chicos del bar estaban con euforia debido al acontecimiento, pero Jasper al pedir permiso no lo hallaba, todos querían ver a las tres principales chicas que iniciaron el show

.

_Heels six inch makes a boy wanna bite his lip__  
Look but don't touch unless you wanna lose your innocence  
I can't take it no more, I've got to have more tonight  
This feeling so strong, I'm putting you on tonight_

_Let's go [1]_

_._

- BAJATE AHORA – gritó acercándose mas a Alice, ella negó con un dedo, se agachó y recorrió su rostro con una sola mirada, puso sus dedos en los labios de Jasper y sonrió, lo jaló de la camisa y cantó en su oído

- **_Maybe take a seat_** _(Talvez toma asiento)_, **_Eyes on me _**_(tus ojos en mi)_**, _this is my show_ **_(este es mi show)_**, _Your one and only pleasure_ **_(tu uno y único placer)_**, _All zipped in lace and leather_ **_(todo guardado en encaje y cuero)_**, _Fantasy, courtesy of me_ **_(fantasia, cortesía de mi parte)_**, _Baby let's go_ **_(cariño vamos)_**, _Watch me apply the pleasure_ **_(mirame aplicar el placer)_**, _All zipped in lace and leather _**_(todo guardado en encaje y cuero)_**, _leather_** – terminó por susurrar aquella parte de la canción se alejó de él y empezó a bailar de nuevo, Jasper en ese momento se quedó en estado de shock, mirándola de nuevo, pero con nuevos ojos, se movió como un robot, y caminó hacía la mesa donde estaba Bella y Rosalie

- ROSALIE HALE BAJA AHORA MISMO – gritó con fuerza, y aunque quisiera sacar toda su furia no podia, aun seguía pensando en la parte de la canción que hace algun momento Alice le habia susurrado, de pronto sintió que algo bajaba por su cabeza, escurriéndose por sus hombros llegando a su pecho

- ¿Pero que…? – empezó cuando vió A Rosalie con su vaso volteado en su cabeza riéndose a carcajadas, en ese momento la canción del pub cambió y empezó a sonar _Miami_ de _The underdog Project_, Jasper aprovechó la canción y cogió a su hermana colgándola a sus espaldas, Rosalie empezó a dar patadas al aire pero no conseguía nada, la metió al auto

- NO TE MUEVAS – gritó molesto Rosalie asintió asustada, Jasper regresó al pub y vió a una Bella bastante provocativa en la mesa donde la había dejado, un hombre se habia subido a bailar con ella, de inmediato la cogió en sus hombros y la sacó llevándola al auto, inconscientemente se habia escabullido de Alice, quien seguía bailando, y justo en ese momento empezó a besarse con el tipo que bailaba

Jasper en ese momento sintiendo furia recorrer sus venas, de inmediato de acercó y separó a su prima del sujeto, dándole un buen golpe, Alice en ese momento se voltéo y vió a Jasper enfurecido

.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)__  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch [2]_

_._

Alice empezó a bailar para Jasper muy pegada a él, y él que no se resistía empezó a moverse al compás de la música, frotando sus caderas con las de Alice, él pensaba que realmente se sentía bien, mas que bien, siguieron bailando, Alice cada vez bajaba y subia haciendo que Jasper se le escape un gemido de su boca, Alice al escuchar aquel sonido que para ella era maravilloso, sonrió maliciosamente, y empezó a bajar de nuevo, pero en ese momento Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, él estaba bailando con su prima, no de la forma fraternal si no de la forma en que un hombre y una mujer que se gustan, realmente se gustan, lo hacen

La alejó poco a poco e hizo que salieran del lugar, por supuesto Alice tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos, cuando ella entró al auto, y Jasper tambien lo hizo, las tres empezaron a cantar en voz alta

.

_Imagine all the girls.  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
And the boys,  
Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.  
And the strings,  
Eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee.  
And the drums,  
Ah ah ah ah, ah, ah, ah, oh. [3]_

_._

Jasper solo se limitó a sonreir y a ver por el retrovisor a su hermana y a Bella, con una sonrisa, pero a Alice la vió de otra manera, para él la niña a quien tenia que cuidar ya habia desaparecido, frente a él ahora aparecia una mujer hecha y derecha, además de preciosa bastante alegre e hiperactiva, y con todo lo que un hombre llegaría a pedir de una mujer

Arrancó el auto y manejó hacia la casa de Alice y Bella, llevándolas en brazos ya que se habían quedado dormidas a mitad del camino, cuando cargó a Alice pensó que lo que habia hecho estaba mal, deteniéndose un poco mas en el inicio de las escaleras, la vió dormir pacíficamente, sua labios semiabiertos, y esto hizo que a Jasper le dieran ganas de probarlos

Dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos subió muy rápido hacia el cuarto de su prima, si, porque era su prima, y Jasper repitiéndose internamente este hecho, la dejó en su cama y la arropó, cerró la puerta y vió a su tia caminando a la habitación de Alice

- ¿Que tal la noche? – preguntó Esme con una sonrisa

- Agitada – respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros

- Me imagino, si las tuviste que traer en brazos no me imagino como la pasaron – respondió ella, el sonrió acordándose de lo que pasó en el bar, pero luego recordando el incidente con Alice dejó de sonreir y se tensó

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Esme ante su reacción

- Si tia, no te preocupes, ya me voy, Rose aun esta en el auto – Esme asintió y le dio un beso en la frente y el en la mejilla, salió de la casa y manejó hasta la suya, cargando a una profundamente dormida Rose, hasta su habitación, y luego dirigiéndose hacia la suya, pensó en los hecho de esta noche

_¿Qué era lo que habia pasado?_

_

* * *

_

**Koko's** es un club bastante renombrado en todo Candem town formalmente llamado Candem Palace, club para los mas jovenes (16-20 años)

**Fabric **otro club, "superclub" se pincha techno, electro, breakbeats, una lugar bastante llamativo por el tamaño del local, con tres plantas

**"lager"** cerveza artesanal que los bares hacen

**"crantini"** parecido al cosmopolitan, hecho con fresas o Cranberries secos

_**[1] **Lace and Leather - Britney Spears_

_**[2] **Take me on the Floor - The Veronicas_

_**[3]** Great Dj - The Ting Tings_

_

* * *

_

_PERDON POR EL RETRASO_

_ESTOY EN EXAMENES Y HOY ME DOY MI ESCAPADA_

_espero que les guste el capitulo, cambie el rating.. habrá un poquito de picante como se dieron cuenta, jejej en la historia original que era muy desordenada y afortunadamente la estoy editando, no era asi, y me pareció un poquito aburrida jejej_

_bueeno_

_me voy a estudiar cuidense!_

_adios!_

**_reviews?_**

**_no se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias_**

**_ALMAS PREDESTINADAS: . net / s / 5502139/1/ALMAS_PREDESTINADAS_**

**_UN NUEVO COMIENZO: . net / s / 5863948/1/UN_NUEVO_COMIENZO_**

**_EL CHICO DE LA CLASE DE ARTE: . net / s / 6305298/1/El_chico_de_la_clase_de_Arte_**

**_y AMARTE ASI: . net / s / 6048926/1/Amarte_asi ... que por el momento esta historia esta en el olvido porque cuesta actualizar la adaptación de una novela... espero comprendan_**

**_ahora si me voy cuidense!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_POR EL AMOR DE TODOS LOS SANTOS, LOS CIELOS, LOS ANGELES,ARCANGELES, QUERUBINES SERAFINES, POR EL AMOR A SUS MASCOTAS, POR EL AMOR A LA MADRE NATURALEZA... AAAAAAAA, ya no se que mas poner XD_**

es como una forma de pago... jajaja, no acepto tarjetas...jaja (=S aaaayyy creo q ia se me safó un tornillo)

**_DEJENME REVIEWS _**

**_¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?_**


	4. Trabajos

Gracias a Stephenie Meyer por los maravillosos personajes que creó ^^

* * *

"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta."

_Sam Keen_

_(1931-?)_

_Escritor, profesor y filósofo americano._

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3**

**TRABAJOS**

**

* * *

**

Un día había pasado, en la mansión todavía todas las personas que habitaban en ella estaban durmiendo, pero a solo una hora de aquella enorme casa, a través de los campos y extensos bosques que había en Inglaterra, se encontraban ya varias personas levantadas, o bien haciendo ejercicios o empezando sus labores diarias. Y este era el caso de los Cullen

Carlisle Cullen, en estos momentos estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido ayer, había salvado del secuestro a una señora bastante conocida al parecer, ya que cuando fueron a dar su declaración la prensa estaba que la perseguía y luego apareció su esposo, él se quedó mirándolo y desapareció regresando a su morada

También pensaba en la propuesta que le había concedido la señora, trabajar para ella, él pensaba que eso era imposible, él no había sido entrenado, no entendía sobre ninguna técnica de defensa, o como cargar armas, solo entrenaba reiki y yoga para centrar, según él su energía, y por ello había desarrollado muy bien todo su cuerpo

- Hola papá – saludo de pronto su hijo, entrando a la cocina, Carlisle en ese momento se encontraba tomando su desayuno, pero no se dio cuenta que la tostada que tenía entre sus manos ya estaba casi pulverizada

- hola Hijo, que tal amaneciste – preguntó a su hijo

- Algo cansado por el entrenamiento de ayer ¿y tú? – respondió estirándose, y rascándose la nuca, a Carlisle no le gustaba que se estiraran de esa manera, así que negó con la cabeza desaprobando lo que hizo su hijo

- Bien - respondió con un asentimiento, y este llevo la taza de café a su boca, y dirigiendo su vista de nuevo al periódico

_Esme Evenson, salvada milagrosamente de un secuestro_

_Desconocemos el paradero de su salvador, pero ella asegura que está completamente agradecida. Según las declaración de la famosa diseñadora y ahora dueña y propietaria de una famosa fragancia en lanzamiento, el hombre que la salvó, desapareció después de dar su declaración, como también dice que si lee este articulo, le agradece infinitamente…_

De pronto Carlisle cerró el periódico, al parecer todas las noticias se centraban en la famosa señora dueña de una famosa empresa de tienda de ropa, y pronto su apertura en cosméticos y fragancias

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó el muchacho, ya sentado en la mesa y tomando su taza de café – porque cierras de esa manera el periódico, ¿hay algo que deba saber? – añadió, interesado cogió el periódico, pero Carlisle se la arrebató de las manos y lo tiró a la chimenea, aquel muchacho sorprendido de la actitud de su padre se encogió de hombros – papá quería decirte que ya conseguí trabajo – añadió, Carlisle asintió aun mirando el fuego en el que se consumía las noticias - ¿seguro que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar

- Edward, quería decirte que me ofrecieron trabajar de guardaespaldas – anunció de pronto, Edward, aquel muchacho de cabello cobrizo y hechizante mirada de color esmeralda, cambió la expresión de su rostro, y abrió un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa, Carlisle no tuvo de otra que meterle un pequeño pedazo de pan – no acepté – añadió Carlisle, pero de pronto Edward empezó a reírse muy fuerte, cogiéndose el estomago para conseguir más aire de lo necesario

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de pronto el otro hijo de Carlisle, entrando a la cocina y dirigiéndose directamente a la cafetera, cogió una taza y se sirvió el tan ansiado café, se sentó al lado de su padre

- Pasa que papá recibió una propuesta para ser custodio – anunció Edward, Emmett escupió todo el café que tenía en su boca y empezó a reírse junto a su hermano, Carlisle los miró a ambos, a Edward lo miró con cariño, y a Emmett lo miró con dureza, Emmett no hacía más que reírse siempre de los demás, cara bonita, músculos bien formados, eso no demostraba que fuera todo un hombre, siempre todos pensaban que era un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de adulto, pero siempre ayudaba a la familia, al menos era él quien daba el lado más optimista de todos

- Ya basta – casi gritó Carlisle, ambos se calmaron y luego desayunaron con tranquilidad, pero siempre molestando con sonrisitas a su padre – me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde, no creo que venga, supongo que me quedare a dormir en esa casa, es en el mismo Londres – anunció Edward, Emmett y Carlisle asintieron en respuesta, Edward se fue a su habitación y se alistó, empacando en una pequeña maleta todo lo que necesitaría, aparte de sus armas.

Este salió de la casa despidiéndose de Carlisle y Emmett, estos últimos se quedaron aun desayunando, Emmett cogió otro periódico que estaba en la encimera de la cocina, pero para cuando Carlisle quiso arrebatarle ya era demasiado tarde

- ¿Papá este eres tú? – preguntó Emmett señalándolo en una foto, Carlisle hizo una mueca y siguió tomando su café, revisando otro periódico – no lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad salvaste a esa señora de un montón de matones? – volvió a preguntar, Carlisle asintió brevemente – ahora entiendo porque te contrataron de guardaespaldas, ¿y quién lo hizo? – volvió a preguntar

- La señora a la que salvé – respondió Carlisle, Emmett volvió a quedar con la boca abierta, de pronto se escuchó varios autos estacionarse afuera de su casa, Emmett se levantó de su sitio y vio a través de la cortina

- Papá hay demasiados autos negros estacionados – anunció Emmett, Carlisle se levantó y siguió a su hijo, viendo a través de la cortina que una señora iba bajando del auto

Esme sin embargo, se entusiasmo ya que hace mucho tiempo no venia por las áreas verdes de Londres, estacionaron sus autos, y ella bajó, viendo la hermosa casa que tenía en frente de ella, una casa blanca(~1) con una gran torre y sus ventanales una parte para su estacionamiento, dos simples pisos se extendían a lo largo del terreno llano, palmeras y plantas brotaban delante de ella

Ella vio de pronto que un hombre bastante robusto salía de la casa, y seguida de él salía el hombre que la había salvado

- Señora Esme, que sorpresa tenerla por aquí – anunció Emmett, sonriéndole, Esme se acercó a él y también sonrió, cogiendo su mano se saludaron

- Estoy buscando al señor que esta a tu lado – anunció Esme con una sonrisa, Emmett dirigió su mirada hacia Carlisle, quien fruncía el ceño cada vez mas

- ¿De dónde se conocen? – preguntó él, Emmett rió con fuerza – trabajaré en su hacienda – anunció él, Carlisle se encogió de hombros

- Buenos días señora, que se le ofrece – volvió a preguntar, Esme esta vez dirigió su mirada a Carlisle, y el tuvo que sonreír, no sabían porque, pero ambos sonreían por puro instinto, Esme se dio cuenta de la verdadera sonrisa

- Buenos días, ¿Carlisle verdad? – preguntó ella con una tímida sonrisa, Carlisle asintió, Emmett tuvo que retroceder unos cuantos pasos, ya que se había dado cuenta del ambiente, los otros custodios de Esme se encontraban expectantes ante cualquier movimiento, y Emmett trataba de hacer algo para empezar a luchar contra ellos – Vengo a pedirle que reconsidere el trabajo que le ofrecí – pidió Esme, Carlisle frunció su ceño

- ¿Quiero saber porque yo? – preguntó Carlisle, Esme asintió, y respondió con total naturalidad

- Usted me salvó la vida, y ningún otro custodio mío, pudo acercarse a mi cuando tenían que estar cuidándome – anunció ella, Emmett soltó una risita, su padre volteó para verlo furioso y él se metió durante un momento a su casa – mire lo del dinero quédese tranquilo, le pagaré bastante si eso quiere – añadió, pero Carlisle negó con la cabeza

- ¿No entiendo cual es su capricho porque yo sea su custodio? – preguntó Carlisle mirándola intensamente, y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de la belleza de Esme, rostro en forma de corazón, piel nívea y tersa, ojos marrones miel, mejillas un poco elevadas por la sonrisa, labios carnosos, cabellos que jugaban con el viento, era extremadamente hermosa para él, pero a su vez era prohibida

- No se preocupe señora, mi padre estará en su casa mañana temprano – anunció Emmett, Esme sonrió

- ¿Emmett qué dices? – preguntó Carlisle con enfado – lo siento yo… - intentó excusarse pero no pude, Esme lo miraba también con intensidad – está bien acepto – añadió Carlisle, Esme sonrió mucho mas

- Está bien, nos vemos mañana en la mañana, Emmett te quiero hoy en la hacienda – anunció Esme dirigiéndose a Emmett, este hizo un saludo militar y sonrió

- Hasta luego – se despidieron y Esme se dirigió a su auto, pero antes de entrar en él, respiró profundamente atosigándose de todo el olor fresco que había

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Bella estaba levantándose, abrió los ojos y se frotó la cara, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía que el techo de su habitación se movía

- ¿Despierta? – preguntó de pronto alguien, sentándose en el borde de su cama

- si eso creo – contestó ella aun sin reconocer la voz

- Bella no puedo creer que tomen de esa manera – dijo de pronto la voz, levantándola un poco, Bella cerró los ojos, sabía ya quien era para que la hablaran así

- Papá, no nos dimos cuenta esta será la última, ¡como nos pusiste custodios! – reclamó Bella, Charles, su padre, suspiró todo el aire que contenía, movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

- Lo siento hija pero es por su seguridad, y no quiero que se repita esto por favor, ya suficiente tengo contigo, para que traigas a otra niña malograda mas a la casa, Alice está muy mal – Bella enarcó una ceja y bufó, todos creían que la oveja negra de la familia era ella, nunca podían esperar nada bueno de ella, y es por eso que Bella se sentía mal consigo misma, quitó los pensamientos de su cabeza y se centró en su hermana

- Ok, me levantare e iré a verla, ¿ya te vas? – preguntó mirándolo de reojo mientras se sentaba en la cama, su padre se levantó y se acercó a ella

- Si hija cuídate y cuida a tu hermana, adiós hija me despides de Alice – respondió, besó a Bella en la frente y salió de la habitación, Bella suspiró

- Chau papito – susurró, por más que su padre ya había salido, siempre era la misma cosa, siempre se andaban preocupando mas por Alice que por Bella, y este tipo de pensamientos eran los que pasaban por la cabeza de Bella en estos momentos, ella se levantó de su cama y se puso su bata, salió y camino un poco para entrar a la habitación de su hermana quien estaba muy tapada con todas las frazadas

- ¡ALICE! – gritó Bella, pero ella solo se tapó mas – vamos Alice levántate, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas – suplicó Bella con la voz cansada, pero Alice no se movió para nada, así que Bella se subió encima de su cama y empezó a saltar, recordando que cuando eran muy pequeñas esta era su forma de despertar

- No quiero déjame – dijo Alice con la voz pastosa, se sentó con los ojos casi cerrado y jalo a Bella con ella, Bella solo se tiró en la cama y de inmediato salió de su habitación, solo arropó a Alice y le dio un beso en la frente

Fue a su habitación en busca de su toalla, este día era muy bueno para ir a nadar, pensó ella, así que lista, bajo para ir a la piscina de la casa

Mientras tanto, Edward había llegado a la casa, se había cruzado unos minutos con Charles para presentare, y el padre de la chicas le había dicho que tuviera mucho cuidado con Isabella ya que era bastante quisquillosa en algunas cosas, Edward asintió, y se dirigió directamente a su nuevo cuarto.

Salió para visitar toda la casa y para familiarizarse con ella, encontrándose en su camino al jefe de seguridad, Seth, este le estaba enseñando toda la casa hasta que llegaron al gran jardín, Seth tuvo que irse debido a una llamada que tuvo, Edward continuo viendo hasta que se dio cuenta de quien estaba en la alberca a punto de meterse.

Bella no dándose cuenta que alguien la observaba se lanzó al agua, sintiéndose fresca, Edward se sintió atraído hacia ella, y camino instintivamente en dirección de ella, se acercó y la vio nadar, su perfecto cuerpo fue una tentación muy dura para Edward, sus largos brazos, daban de que hablar, ya que alcanzaba perfecta velocidad en el agua

Bella se sintió observada y levantó la cabeza parando de pronto y mirando al sujeto que la estaba observando

- ¿Nadie te enseño a no mirar? – preguntó ella furiosa

- Disculpe pero estaba conociendo la casa, señorita… - dijo de pronto Edward, frunciendo su ceño, era señorita, pero el comportamiento de Bella hizo que Edward retrocediera dos pasos en su mente, Bella tenía un carácter muy fuerte

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa y quien eres? – volvió a preguntar Bella ignorando la pregunta del muchacho que estaba frente a ella, y cuando se detuvo a examinarlo, se dio cuenta de lo bien que estaba, pero eso lo pensaría después

- Me llamo Edward Cullen y soy el nuevo guardaespaldas de la señorita Isabella – anunció de pronto Edward, haciendo que Bella bajase de su nube, él era su custodio, a él le etnia que hacer la vida imposible, así que sonrió y luego lo miró con una ceja alzada

- Ok, si no te importa puedes retirarte – Bella se volvió a zambullir, dejando a Edward con la palabra en la boca, él se levantó y salió a la cocina, encontrándose con Esme a su paso

- Buenos días Esme – saludó él muy educadamente

- ¡Oh! Edward, que bueno que estas aquí – dijo Esme – ella es Alice mi hija – añadió, presentando a la chica que estaba mirándola con una sonrisa

- ¡Mamita!... ¿el es el custodio de mi hermanita? – preguntó Alice, mirando a su madre y luego a Edward, él frunció el ceño, atrás de todos ellos se encontraban los sirvientes mirando la escena divertidos, sabían como podía ser Alice cuando se le presentaba a alguna persona

- Si, lo siento, me llamo Edward Cullen – se presentó, Alice sonrió aun mas y se fue a darle un abrazo, riendo

- Disculpa a mi hija… es bastante efusiva… - dijo esto Esme y todos rieron en la cocina – supongo que conoces a Bella mi otra hija – añadió

- Si, la conocí… - Edward empezó a explicar, pero de pronto fue interrumpida por un huracán entrando a la cocina, azotando al puerta y con la toalla en su cuerpo, dejando pequeñas gotas en el piso

- ¡MAMÁ NO QUIERO UN CUSTODIO Y PUNTO! – empezó a gritar y a agitar su manos, Esme frunció su ceño, Alice notó como a su madre se le acababa la paciencia

- ¡Basta Bella!... ¡SUFICIENTE!... te he soportado todos tus caprichos, pero este no lo paso, ¡así que harás lo que yo diga en cuanto a esto! – gritó Esme, Bella se quedó callada, Esme salió de la cocina, y arrastró a Alice con ella, Alice se despidió con la mano de Edward, Bella gruñó en su lugar, sabia como era Alice, asociándose siempre con el enemigo

- Ten por seguro que te hare la vida imposible… - dijo de pronto Bella asomándose mucho hacia el rostro de Edward, se miraron por un rato y Bella salió pitando de la cocina, hecha una furia, Edward miró con el ceño fruncido por donde había salido,_ ¿Quién se creía aquella chiquilla para tratarlo así?_

Bella sin duda regreso a la alberca, Edward se quedó pensando un poco mas y salió a su encuentro, la buscó en la casa y de nuevo la encontró en el agua, miró solo un poco, y cuan hermosa era, pero tuvo que aclararse el pensamiento, tenía que aclararle ciertos puntos si iba a trabajar con ella, Bella sacó su cabeza y se encontró con dos ojos verde esmeraldas, lo observó mas y se dio cuenta que su nariz respingada encajaba perfectamente, nunca había conocido a tal ser, sus labios de pronto la estaban llamando, pero ella tuvo que concentrarse, frunció su ceño

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ella despectivamente

- Tu y yo tenemos q hablar – anunció Edward, Bella se giró en su sitio y empezó a nadar de nuevo alejándose de él y parándose en el centro de la piscina

- ¡Error! Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ¡que! ¿ya se te olvido que me tienes que hablar de usted?, porque supongo que te dijeron donde es tu lugar ¿no?, ¿respétame ok? – dijo de pronto Bella, Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada intensa, entrecerrando sus ojos, sin duda ella sería muy difícil de manejar

- El respeto es algo que se gana, Isabella, espero que lo tengas en cuenta… porque resulta que… - empezó a explicar Edward, a la vez que Bella retomaba su nado, pero de pronto Bella se paró y lo interrumpió

- ¡NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME CUIDE! – gritó intempestivamente, haciendo que Edward quedara clavado en su sitio, este empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenia

- ¡Aaaah! – exclamo de pronto en son de burla – ¿y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? – pregunto en tono sarcástico

- Mira…_ "ternito" _– empezó a decir Bella, pero al no acordarse de su nombre, le puso un apodo por la ropa que llevaba

- Mi nombre es Edward – reclamó él incomodo y con los puños apretados

- No me importa cómo te llames, de dónde vienes, no me importa nada de ti, ¿me entiendes? Quiero que me dejes tranquila, yo me se cuidar sola, así que si quieres trabajar mira, yo te recomiendo que agarres un periódico, y vayas consiguiendo otro trabajo, ¿¡ok¡? – dijo todo esto Bella con mucha furia, se hacía acercado a él y este se había agachado, ambos estaban demasiado cerca, hasta que Bella sintió el impulso de girarse, pero una mano cogió la suya y la detuvo

- No, OK, no, yo necesito este trabajo y no me voy a ir – respondió él con una sonrisa en el rostro, él pensaba en estos instantes que Bella era adorable cuando se enojaba, caprichosa pero adorable

- Está bien, si así lo quieres está bien, pero te advierto una cosa… te hare la vida imposible! – agregó Bella, sonrió por última vez, y se sumergió de nuevo en el agua, Edward se apretó el puente de su nariz, ya había perdido la paciencia por completo, incluso quería renunciar, no quería trabajar para alguien tan caprichosa como ella, pero algo le instaba a quedarse, así sea o no su custodio

Él se fue de la alberca y entró a la cocina, quería seguir recorriendo la casa pero una voz lo sobresaltó en la sala

- Bella es testaruda, pero es buena, acuérdate de mí – anunció de pronto Alice con una sonrisa, Edward la vio asustado, Alice le guiñó el ojo y subió a su habitación, Edward suspiró largo y profundo, le esperaba unos días bastantes terribles a partir de ahora

* * *

**_gracias por la aceptacion de la historia_**

**_lamento retrasarme mucho.. pero tengo que hacer muchos cambios en cada capitulo..._**

**_cada capitulo ya es diferente a como lo actualizaba antes ejje_**

**_espero que les guste_**

**_cuidense mucho! ¿reviews? porfis si?_**

**_pasense por mis otras historias_**

**_AMARTE ASI_**

**_EL CHICOS DE LA CLASE DE ARTE_**

**_y por sobre todo... pasense por AMOR Y DESTINO ... ¿siii?... esa es la q estoy actualizando seguido ^^_**


	5. Desengaño

_"pedirles de antemanos perdón por los horrores ortograficos, pero ya no podia seguir retrasando la publicación"_

* * *

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- Está bien, si así lo quieres está bien, pero te advierto una cosa… te hare la vida imposible! – agregó Bella, sonrió por última vez, y se sumergió de nuevo en el agua, Edward se apretó el puente de su nariz, ya había perdido la paciencia por completo, incluso quería renunciar, no quería trabajar para alguien tan caprichosa como ella, pero algo le instaba a quedarse, así sea o no su custodio

Él se fue de la alberca y entró a la cocina, quería seguir recorriendo la casa pero una voz lo sobresaltó en la sala

- Bella es testaruda, pero es buena, acuérdate de mí – anunció de pronto Alice con una sonrisa, Edward la vio asustado, Alice le guiñó el ojo y subió a su habitación, Edward suspiró largo y profundo, le esperaba unos días bastantes terribles a partir de ahora

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**DESENGAÑO**

* * *

Un día mas había pasado en Londres, las calles estaban muy frías ya que había bajado la temperatura y el hombre del tiempo aseguraba que estaría todo el día así de nublado con el cielo gris

Mientras en casa de Arielle y Jason, la familia iba despertando poco a poco, Rosalie ya estaba en la caminadora haciendo sus ejercicios matutino, Jasper abriendo los ojos de golpe ante el sueño que había tenido y los esposos aun disfrutando de unas cuantas horas libres, anoche habían celebrado el aniversario de matrimonio y lo habían festejado con una cena romántica y un brindis, fundiéndose de nuevo en un amor profundo.

Jasper se levantó desesperado y corrió hacia el servicio, mojándose la cara miró al gran espejo con líneas abstractas que tenia, obra de Alice, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su sueño se trataba de ella…

_Alice se encontraba despidiéndose a los pies de las escaleras de su casa, muy hermosa, vestida de blanco, cuello como un cisne por las plumas que resaltaban en sus hombros, ojos brillantes, dando y repartiendo abrazos a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar._

_De pronto ella se acercó a Jasper, viéndose el mismo que llevaba un smoking bastante caro, rió, y de pronto sintió un alivio, llegó a pensar que él era el novio, pero de pronto detrás de él apareció otra persona, cogiendo las manos de Alice, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta Jasper que lagrimas salían por sus ojos_

- _¿Porque te casaste Alice? – preguntó con voz lastimera, haciendo que su nombre saliera como una suplica_

- _Lo siento pero ya no podía esperarte mas – respondió Alice, con pena en sus ojos – ya no te amo Jasper – añadió, dicho esto Alice salió sonriente de aquella casa en compañía de, ahora, su esposo_

Jasper volvió en sí, recordando ese sueño, había sentido que se quedaba sin vida, vacio, solo, movió la cabeza a los lados, como queriendo desechar la idea pero no pudo, la imagen de Alice vestida de blanco le gustaba, pero no acompañada de otra persona.

Terminó de lavarse el rostro, y de inmediato entro a ducharse, él estaba seguro que una ducha caliente despejaría la mente.

En la mansión Bella se encontraba como todas las mañana en la piscina, sin darse cuenta que tenía un espía secreto detrás de los pilares de la casa, Edward la observaba con detenimiento, quedándose a observar las curvas que tenia, demasiado delgada para una chica alta, pero para él era perfecta, deteniéndose también en su rostro, sus ojos totalmente expresivos, su cabello, sus largos brazos y su cuello, queriendo tocar la suavidad que inspiraban estos, tuvo que salir de ese lugar para concentrarse mejor.

Alice estaba ya despierta, haciendo unos diseños de ropa que le vinieron a la mente, y casi a la vez alistándose para salir al centro comercial, ya había acordado con Rosalie ir a hacer unas cuantas compras, aunque esto implicara reventar la tarjeta de crédito que tenia.

Charles y Esme ya estaban levantados y cada uno se había dirigido a su trabajo, siendo las 8 de la mañana, era hora de poner en orden las cosas.

Alice y Rosalie habían pedido a Jasper que las acompañara al centro comercial, Jasper no pudo resistirse, quería comprobar que era lo que sentía por su prima, y así fue, ambos hermanos llegaron puntual a la mansión, y Alice las recibió contenta, no sin notar que Jasper la miraba detenidamente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, todos salieron al convertible blanco de Alice el cual fue conducido por Jasper y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

Bella quien seguía nadando, salió de la piscina y pasó por la cocina, notó que Edward se encontraba ahí, tomando un café, se puso más altanera y cerró la puerta con fuerza

- ¿Intentaste hablar con ella? – preguntó Nona, Edward soltó una risita y bebió su café moviendo su cabeza a los lados

- Es insulso – respondió cansando

- Intenta, Isabella es caprichosa pero tiene un gran corazón, solo le falta un poco de orientación – Edward asintió con la cabeza y volvió a beber su café, ya se lo había dicho Alice, y ahora se lo repetía la nana de las hermanas

Terminó su taza y agradeció por el café, y se dirigió a la sala, para esperar ordenes, mientras Bella dio un grito porque había sido abandonada por su hermana y sus primos, así que se alisto rápido y bajó corriendo por las escaleras

- ¡adiós! – canturreó contenta, Edward no se quedó atrás y la siguió - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó

- Mi trabajo – respondió el castaño, Bella solo rió y continuó caminando – No creo que sea prudente – añadió viendo como Bella sostenía el casco de su moto

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó, ya con el caso puesto, y a punto de subirse a su moto, pero Edward la cogió de la cintura con ambas manos y la deposito en el suelo – ¿es mi moto no? –

- Tengo que cuidarte – acotó Edward

- ¿Y porque no cuidas a Alice? – preguntó Bella enojada

- Tyler se fue con ella – respondió Edward - si no dejas que cumpla con mi trabajo, le diré a tu mamá varias cosas que sé – añadió él, muy seguro de si mismo, asi que Bella resignada se quitó el casco y lo puso en la moto

- Esta bien, pero iremos en mi auto – añadió Bella, Edward asintió y se dirigió al descapotable azul, ¿Cuántos autos tendrían?, se preguntó Edward, así que le indicó que subiera al copiloto, ya que el conduciría

- ¡Pero es mi bebé! – refunfuñó Bella, Edward negó con la cabeza y Bella tuvo que subir al auto donde le indicaban

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Edward, atento a la petición

- Primero vamos a la empresa de mi padre, está cerca al _High Holborn_, yo te indico cuando estemos cerca – añadió, Edward asintió y arrancó el auto

Mientras iban hacia su destino, Edward se percató del humor de Bella y como fruncía sus labios pensando, hasta que sonrió maliciosamente y rió

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó señalando el estéreo, Edward se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente, pero un sonido estridente hizo que saltara en el asiento

- _Backstroke lover, hiding undercover, Still I talk till your daddy he say, You ain't seen nothing, Till you're down on her muffin, And i'm sure i can change your ways_ – repetía Bella, y Edward la miraba con desaprobación, hasta que se le ocurrió apagar el estéreo

- ¡Hey que te pasa! – gritó Bella indignada

- Nos pondrán una infracción – añadió Edward, y no solo era por la infracción sino por toda la bulla a todo volumen

- Pero si soy la hija del empresario más rico de la ciudad, no me pueden hacer algo – respondió Bella, Edward movió la cabeza a ambos lados y encendió el estéreo

- ¿Bajo volumen si? – preguntó, Bella asintió emocionada

- ¿Estamos llegando? – preguntó después de varios minutos, Bella asintió y empezó a ver las calles

- Vete por esta, _Red Lion Street _y de la vuelta, entramos por el _High Holborn_, quédate aquí _Penderel's Oak_, ya regreso – añadió Bella, quien bajó del carro y salió pitando hacia un edificio muy grande, Edward estacionó bien el auto y bajó, dejándolo asegurado, pagó al de seguridad para que no le dijera nada y entró al edificio

- ¿Disculpe la señorita Swan acaba de subir, podría decirme en que piso esta? – preguntó Edward a la recepcionista, quien al verlo con terno y muy presentable sonrió de forma socarrona, levantándose y mostrando todo lo que tenia, inclinándose un poco para que la abertura de su blusa mostrara los voluminosos pechos que tenia, Edward rodó los ojos y esperó

- Subió al último piso, piso 10 – respondió – ¿eres nuevo? – preguntó la chica, pero Edward no hizo caso

- Gracias – dicho esto salió disparado al ascensor, esperó una eternidad y al fin llegó, se sentó en una de las sillas de la gran sala que tenía en frente, y esperó pacientemente, vió a Bella recargada en el escritorio de la secretaria de su padre, esta volteó y rodó los ojos

- Te dije que esperaras – reclamó ella, Edward no dijo nada y espero – ya vuelvo – añadió y ella casi corrió con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia la oficina de su padre, Edward se dedicó a observarla, ahora que llevaba puesto un jean claro, tacones muy altos, y una blusa-chompa que tenía una pequeña abertura en el pecho, se veía mucho más hermosa cuando nadaba, más elegante, pero su observación fue interrumpida porque salió una chica corriendo, en dirección de las escaleras

- ¡BELLA ESPERA! – gritó Edward sorprendido, pero ella no hizo caso y siguió corriendo – Edward la siguió y al final la cogió en el piso 8

- ¡SUELTAME! – gritó ella, y siguió forcejeando - ¡SUELTAME EDWARD! – gritó de nuevo, llorando y sollozando, hasta que se dejó llevar y proteger por los brazos de su custodio, pero tanta emoción junta, hizo que perdiera la conciencia

- ¡LLAMEN A UN DOCTOR! – gritó Edward desesperado, cargándola y llevándola a un pequeño sillón que había en las oficinas – ¿qué te paso Bella? – preguntó Edward en un susurro, mirándola y acomodando su cabello, ella aun con los ojos cerrados, procesaba todo el dolor que sentía, al ver semejante escena en la oficina de su padre

* * *

_la canción que canta Bella es: Walk this way-Sugababes vs Girls Aloud_

_las calles, no le tomen mucha importancia.. segun mi primo esas son las calles pero bueeeno... y el Penderel's Oak.. es un bar..._

* * *

**_subiré otro capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda... ya estoy de vuelta y siento la demora... espero subir al siguiente fin de semana =) _**

**_reviews porfa?_**


	6. Conexión

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _¡BELLA ESPERA! – gritó Edward sorprendido, pero ella no hizo caso y siguió corriendo – Edward la siguió y al final la cogió en el piso 8_

- _¡SUELTAME! – gritó ella, y siguió forcejeando - ¡SUELTAME EDWARD! – gritó de nuevo, llorando y sollozando, hasta que se dejó llevar y proteger por los brazos de su custodio, pero tanta emoción junta, hizo que perdiera la conciencia_

- _¡LLAMEN A UN DOCTOR! – gritó Edward desesperado, cargándola y llevándola a un pequeño sillón que había en las oficinas – ¿qué te paso Bella? – preguntó Edward en un susurro, mirándola y acomodando su cabello, ella aun con los ojos cerrados, procesaba todo el dolor que sentía, al ver semejante escena en la oficina de su padre_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**CONEXIÓN**

* * *

La escena era sin duda, muy dura para Bella, y para quien no, si cuando adoras y admiras a alguien este te decepciona, se deslizan todas las ilusiones al piso, Bella sintió poco a poco que recuperaba la conciencia respiró profundo y un barullo se apoderó de sus oídos, en el primer momento sintió temor, ya que si su padre se enteraba que ella estaba en la empresa, no habría más que hacer, su padre haría todo lo posible para ocultarlo y eso incluía mandarla a algún lugar al extranjero

- ¿Bella? – preguntaron a su lado, respiro nuevamente y no supo reconocer el aroma que estaba próxima a ella, abrió los ojos despacio y unos ojos verdes se apoderaron de su mente - ¿Bella te encuentras bien? – preguntó este, ella salió de su aturdimiento, pestañeó un par de veces y suspiró

- Vámonos – soltó otro suspiro - ¿puedes levantarme? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, Edward asintió y ayudo a levantarla del pequeño sofá

- Señorita, su padre está viniendo – Bella abrió los ojos y empezó a respirar erráticamente, cogió de la chaqueta a Edward y lo zarandeó un poco

- Vámonos, vámonos – pero en el proceso de caminar, Bella tambaleó un poco y su custodio la tuvo que coger de la cintura

- Así no puedes Bella – pero de pronto él entendió la inquietud de sus ojos – no quieres ver a tu padre – más que una afirmación era un hecho, hizo que se apoyara en su cuerpo y se dirigieron al ascensor

- Bells – dijo de pronto un señor elegante con el ceño fruncido, Edward volteó y se dio cuenta que era su padre, era demasiado tarde para evitar el encuentro - ¿Qué le paso? – apresuró el paso pero Edward la dejó apoyada a la pared y fue a su encuentro

- Sufrió un desmayo, la estoy llevando a la clínica a que la revisen – Bella iba a reclamar pero no pudo ante la mirada de Edward

- ¿Estás bien peque? – preguntó Charles, pero Bella tragó en seco, no quería volver a oír ese apelativo cariñoso de su padre, no de alguien que en un inicio había jurado fidelidad hacia su madre y ahora lo encontraba con otra, la castaña asintió lentamente y se fue a ascensor como pudo, presionando el botón del primer piso, Edward abrió los ojos y apresurándose para que no se cerrase, se disculpó con el padre de la castaña y se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Edward una vez que la puerta del ascensor se abrió y una Bella encogida en el piso la recibió, él la cargó y caminaron al coche, Bella no pudo rechistar nada porque estaba sin ganas de nada

- Solo sácame de aquí – respondió Bella con una voz pastosa, él asintió, montó el auto y empezó a conducir

- Es mejor que vayamos a casa, a no ser que quieras ir a alguna clínica – dijo Edward entre el silenció, pero Bella meneó la cabeza frenéticamente, al tiempo que lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Edward asustado frenó el coche, estacionándose en el parking de un centro comercial

- No, por favor a mi casa no – dijo hipando, Edward la vio y sintió que su corazón se encogía – no puedo llegar a mi casa en este estado, si no mi madre se pondrá histérica, llévame a cualquier sitio – Edward asintió, empezó a levantar la mano para enjugar las lágrimas de Bella pero se dio cuenta del acto que prefirió ponerla en la caja de cambios del auto, arrancó de nuevo, y condujo a través del trafico, él estaba consciente que Bella no se daba cuenta por donde iban, así que él no supuso algún problema en llevarla a un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad cerca a su casa para que ella pudiera pensar

- Llegamos – susurró Edward, Bella asintió, salió del auto y se fue al centro entre los árboles y el pequeño riachuelo, se sentó abrazándose las piernas, apoyó su barbilla en sus rodillas y empezó a pensar en lo que haría

Edward la veía desde el auto, esperando a que ella se levantara y dijera como siempre "a casa", pero no lo hacía, ella seguía con la mirada perdida mirando a la nada, él la vio de nuevo, no le gustaba esta chica, no cuando estaba deprimida y sofocada en llanto, se dio cuenta de cuan hermosa era, de cómo su cabello bailaba al son el viento y brillaba con el sol, como unos destellos rojizos destellaban de cuando en cuando, observó cómo sus mejillas se arrebolaban con el calor del ambiente y se volvían rojizos como sus labios, sus pestañas espesas impedían que sus ojos brillaran, y vio como esas manos delicadas trataban de hacer fuerza alrededor de sus piernas; él no se dio cuenta que se había levantado del asiento y había salido del auto, se sorprendió ya que él estaba muy próximo a ella y cuando estaba lo suficiente palabras brotaron de sus labios

- ¿Estás bien? – solo dos palabras necesitó para que ella levantara la vista y luego la bajara, ahí se dio cuenta que Bella tenía una carcasa de protección, y que por dentro era muy dulce y solitaria - ¿necesitas hablar? – volvió a preguntar, pero la castaña ahogo su llanto, deshizo su agarre y con un gesto lo invitó a que se sentara

- Solo acompáñame – Edward asintió, se sentó junto a ella, pero no esperó a que Bella se recargara en su hombro, él asombrado la miró y se acomodó para que ella pudiera estar confortable, ella volvió a suspirar, y él sin saber qué hacer, puso sus manos muy delicadamente sobre su cabello y la empezó a acariciar

Mientras tanto, Rosalie y Alice ya iban probándose la prenda numero veinte, y Jasper las miraba casi somnoliento, si no fuera porque le gustaba ver a Alice salir del vestidor, era divertido para él, pero solo ponía atención a Alice, quien a veces le preguntaba si estaba bien o no, en cambió Rosalie también le iba preguntando si daba con el color de su piel, pero Jasper no ponía ni la mas mínima atención, y esto hacia que su hermana se enfureciera y darse cuenta del especial interés de su hermano hacia su prima

- ¿Llamaste a Bella? – preguntó Rosalie por quinta vez dirigiéndose a Jasper, pero este rodó los ojos y contestó por quinta vez también

- Esta fuera de cobertura – suspiró, su hermana le modeló un vestido y Jasper movió la cabeza dando una aprobación final

- ¿Alice, le dijiste donde estaríamos? – volvió a preguntar la rubia, Alice salió del vestidor con una minifalda y se miró al espejo

- Eso no – dijo de pronto Jasper, parándose, Rosalie lo miró raro y se acercó a su prima

- ¿Y porque no? – si esta bonito, además ella no tiene pretendientes – levantó sus dos pulgares hacia el espejo, y Alice sonrió – me imagino, los pretendientes harán cola para estar contigo Alie – Jasper entrecerró los ojos, se acercó a su prima y la metió a empujones al vestidor

- Dije que eso no, no quiero ver a hombres babeando por ella – sin duda la imagen mental que se formó Jasper al ver a su prima de esa manera, era muy mala para él, buena para Rosalie, y una mínima esperanza se instaló en Alice, mientras ella se quitaba la prenda escuchó a sus dos primos hablar

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Rosalie a su hermano - ¿de cuándo aquí interfieres con nuestro gusto? – Jasper al oír la pregunta se tornó colorado, le dio la espalda a su hermana y tosió un poco

- Es mi prima, es como mi hermana, ¡que digo es mi hermana y tengo que protegerla! – Alice al oír esta afirmación, suspiró mirándose al espejo del vestidor, iba a ser imposible que ella llegara a tener algo con su Jasper, y claro, como no iba a serlo y ambos lo que les unía era la sangre; salió del vestidor y respondió la pregunta de Rosalie, interrumpiendo a los hermanos su pequeña discusión

- Le dejé una nota, hace poco intente llamarla, pero como Jasper te dijo, está fuera de cobertura – respondió tajante, Jasper la miró sorprendido, Alice ni volteó a verlo y de nuevo se metió al vestidor con nueva prenda

- ¿en la nota le dijiste que estaríamos en este centro comercial? – preguntó Rose, entrando al vestidor, Alice negó con la cabeza y de pronto recibió un golpe – ¡Auh, que te pasa! -

- Seguro se fue de la ciudad buscándonos – rodó los ojos la pequeña, y siguió probándose la ropa

- Claro, seguro se fue a Escocia – respondió, ante la ingenuidad de su prima – no seas tonta Rose, seguro está conduciendo o yo que sé, quizás quiso respirar aire puro y salió a las afueras, ya llamará – dicho esto último, el celular de Rose empezó a vibrar, ella lo sacó de su bolso y vio que era su prima – ¿no te digo? – preguntó Alice

- Cerca al Holborn – respondió Rose ante la pregunta de Bella – está bien, te esperamos nos vemos – terminó la llamada y de nuevo fue al vestidor con Alice – tenias razón, salió de la ciudad –

- Conozco a mi hermana Rose – la rubia salió del vestidor y se reunió con su hermano mientras esperaban a su Bella y Edward

Mientras Edward y Bella recorrían la ciudad entera para llegar al centro comercial, en la mansión, Esme, estaba en su jardín, moviendo los maseteros y cambiando la tierra de las flores, de paso cortando unas cuantas al ritmo de una canción

- ¿No deberías estar en tu trabajo? – preguntó su casi hermana, sentándose en una banca para desojar la maseta que estaba delante de ella

- ¿acaso no me quieres ver aquí Nona? – preguntó Esme con una sonrisa, Nona sonrió y se arremango la blusa para ayudarla

- ¿Le dijiste a Charles sobre el custodio? – Esme se encogió de hombros y sonrió

- No necesito decirle todo – Nona la miró con una ceja levantada y Esme soltó una carcajada – está bien, hoy en la noche le digo

- ¿Y qué tal esta? – preguntó, Esme sonrió acordándose de Carlisle - ¿Esta guapo? –

- Guapo es una palabra anticuada – respondió Esme, Nona asombrada abrió la boca – esta como quiere – Nona soltó una carcajada cayendo al piso, Esme también cayó riéndose - ¿esperabas esa respuesta? – preguntó después de tranquilizarse

- Pero Esme, quizás puedas cambiarlo por tu marido – Esme se asombro y empezó a reírse

- No digas esas cosas – respondió – soy fiel a mi marido y lo quiero – añadió volviendo a su trabajo

- ¡Ahí esta! – dijo de pronto Nona – lo quieres no lo amas, pero ya dime, ¿qué tal está? – susurró esta ultima parte Nona, y Esme se rió, ambas se sentaron como niñas a chismosear sobre su nuevo custodio, Nona preguntándole sobre sus músculos y si tenía _cuadraditos_, como ella lo llamaba a su estomago, pasaron el tiempo hablando y al mismo tiempo terminando antes el trabajo en el jardín, retirándose a tomar un jugo en la cocina

Bella y Edward ya habían llegado al centro comercial, bajaron del auto y fueron a buscarlos, encontrándolos en la tienda de Gucci como a Alice le gustaba, ahí estaba Jasper dormido, en muy mala posición, Bella se acercó y lo empujo con un solo dedo haciendo que Jasper cayera como un muerto sobre el sofá, todos en la tienda riéndose, Edward se acercó a Jasper y ambos se sentaron empezando una conversación, Rosalie se cogió a Bella del brazo y la miró

- Tuviste algo con tu custodio – Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y rió

- No soy tú, prima – respondió, aun riendo, Rosalie la soltó y se cruzó de brazos

- El anterior estaba bueno, y por eso ya no tendré custodio – ambas rieron, Rose con sarcasmo y Bella divertida

- ¿eso querías decirme? – preguntó Bella, Rosalie movió la cabeza y de nuevo la cogió dl brazo y la jaló hacia el pasillo del centro comercial

- Aquí huele raro – dijo de pronto, haciendo una mueca, Bella respiró hondo

- Ag, si – respondió Bella – es ese señor que acaba de pasar, creo que no se bañó en un mes – Rose la miró como si quisiera matarla, a la vez volteando para ver al señor que en efectivo si olía horrible

- No me refiero a ese – negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente y la cogió de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco – me refiero a Alice y Jasper, Bella abrió los ojos más de lo debido, acordándose de la charla con su hermana sobre su primo

- No sé a qué te refieres – se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para regresar al establecimiento – además no creo que Jasper corresponda a sus sentimientos – pero dándose cuenta de la blasfemia que hizo voltear a ver a Rosalie, quien tenía la boca abierta y reconocía que estaba confirmando su idea

- ¿A Alice le gusta Jazz? – preguntó Rose incrédula – no puede ser, ahora me doy cuenta de todas las veces que Jazz llevaba a alguna novia suya a la casa, y la forma en la que se comportaba Alice…. No… increíble – susurró Rosalie, Bella suspiró y le dio una palmadita en la espalda

- Muda, ¿está bien? – preguntó Bella, mirándola a los ojos, pero Rose no sabía que responder, Bella se metió al establecimiento y siguió a su hermana, Rosalie se quedó en el pasillo, asimilando lo que acaba de enterarse, a través de los vidrios miró como su hermano miraba atentamente a Alice mientras hablaba con el custodio de Bella… era posible que él pudiera corresponder a los sentimientos de Alice, ahora que ya no tenía novia…

Rosalie se apresuró a entrar en el establecimiento, metiendo a Alice al vestidor, Bella notó la actitud de su prima y la miró raro y un poco enojada, la rubia pensó que estaba a tiempo de frenar algún sentimiento correspondido, y era mejor ahora que nunca, mientras que Bella se decía una y otra vez que Rose no sería capaz de hacer algo en contra de Alice y Jasper, este último, confesaba en sus pensamiento que Alice realmente le gustaba, y Edward miró atentamente la actitud de Bella, era mejor que estuviera entretenida entre la ropa y no deprimida, porque así no era linda.

* * *

**_mis queridas lectoras lo siento por haber tardado demasiado, en recompensa lesdejo este capitulo y el siguiente que ahora mismo estoy subiendo_**

**_espero que me den el apoyo, ya que estoy en crisis existencial... lo siento_**

**_a y muchas gracias a todas por ponerme en favoritos y con sus alertas en especial a aquellas que siempre me preguntaron por PM's si seguiria con la historia_**

**_las quiero_**


	7. LA HISTORIA

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _¿A Alice le gusta Jazz? – preguntó Rose incrédula – no puede ser, ahora me doy cuenta de todas las veces que Jazz llevaba a alguna novia suya a la casa, y la forma en la que se comportaba Alice…. No… increíble – susurró Rosalie, Bella suspiró y le dio una palmadita en la espalda_

- _Muda, ¿está bien? – preguntó Bella, mirándola a los ojos, pero Rose no sabía que responder, Bella se metió al establecimiento y siguió a su hermana, Rosalie se quedó en el pasillo, asimilando lo que acaba de enterarse, a través de los vidrios miró como su hermano miraba atentamente a Alice mientras hablaba con el custodio de Bella… era posible que él pudiera corresponder a los sentimientos de Alice, ahora que ya no tenía novia…_

_Rosalie se apresuró a entrar en el establecimiento, metiendo a Alice al vestidor, Bella notó la actitud de su prima y la miró raro y un poco enojada, la rubia pensó que estaba a tiempo de frenar algún sentimiento correspondido, y era mejor ahora que nunca, mientras que Bella se decía una y otra vez que Rose no sería capaz de hacer algo en contra de Alice y Jasper, este último, confesaba en sus pensamiento que Alice realmente le gustaba, y Edward miró atentamente la actitud de Bella, era mejor que estuviera entretenida entre la ropa y no deprimida, porque así no era linda._

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**LA HISTORIA**

* * *

Alice había notado lo rara que estaba su prima Rosalie, y lo mucho que dolía cuando ésta la llevaba a algún lugar, al mismo tiempo Bella bufaba ante la actitud de Rosalie y la conclusión que sacaba era que ambas habían discutido de nuevo, la morena fue hacia su balcón y vio por la terraza que un señor rubio llegaba a su casa, un viento frió atravesó su cuerpo, haciendo que se tapara con la bata que llevaba, se metió a su cuarto para recostarse de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta que Bella estaba metida en su cama, sonrió

- ¿Qué pasa Bells? – preguntó acercándose a su cama y metiéndose entre las cobijas con su hermana

- Frio – respondió la castaña como una pequeña niña, Alice rió y ambas se abrazaron para seguir durmiendo, como antiguamente solían hacerlo, pero lo que Alice no sabía era que Bella necesitaba muchos abrazos, había pasado la noche mal debido a las pesadillas que tenia con su padre y aquella mujer, cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía en su mente la asquerosa imagen de aquellos dos – no…. – susurró Bella para ella misma, pero Alice escuchó, haciendo que frunciera su ceño, preocupándose por su hermana

Escaleras más abajo, Esme paseaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones, preguntándole a su marido había llegado bien a Nueva York, pidiéndole que se cuide y que vuelva pronto, en la cocina, Nona, Eli y Lucio desayunaban para emprender sus labores del día, al mismo tiempo que Edward ingresaba a la cocina para tomar un cálido café en una mañana muy fría

- El timbre – dijo de pronto Lucio con su taza de café, dándole un sorbo, miró a Nona y le indicó que fuera, ella lo miró mal

- ¿No puedes ir tú? – preguntó levantándose de la mesa – mira que caminando puedes bajar esos treinta centímetros de panza que tienes por exceso - Edward y Eli rieron junto a la autora de la broma, mientras que Lucio hacia el esfuerzo de esconder la barriga; Nona apresurada fue a abrir la puerta, dándose una sorpresa, para ella grata, porque la descripción que le hizo Esme de su custodio no le hacía justicia, ante los ojos de Nona, él era un dios con los ojos llenos de vida, ella casi se derrite y lo único que salió de sus labios fue

- Esme, te buscan – Esme bajó las escaleras despacio y ante la mirada de Nona, miró al invitado

- Nona te presento a Carlisle, el custodio que empezara a trabajar desde hoy – Nona de inmediato levantó la mano, Esme soltó una risita y Carlisle atendió el saludo de la persona que estaba delante de él

- Mucho gusto – respondió, dándole una sonrisa a Nona, ésta se miró la mano y se retiro sin decir palabra alguna – señora buenos días – añadió saludando a Esme

- Buenos días, disculpa a Nona – rió, Carlisle también rió asintiendo – verás esta casa está llena de locos, aunque algunas veces existe alguno que esta cuerdo – añadió con otra risa bajando las escaleras – sígame por favor, se dirigieron a la cocina y Carlisle se asombro por ver a Edward sentado tomando un café, no hizo alguna pregunta – Buenos días a todos – saludo y todos correspondieron el saludo, ya casi terminando su desayuno – ¿Tyler, puedes mostrarle la casa? – preguntó mirando al custodio que estaba junto a Edward

- Si señora, como no – respondió este, Esme se despidió de todos, y diciéndole por ultimo a Carlisle que lo vería dentro de una hora, Edward acompañó a Tyler y Carlisle, quien le mostraba su habitación y las duchas, una vez estando solos, Tyler se fue y Edward se quedó con su padre

- No me dijiste que trabajarías aquí – dijo de pronto Carlisle, subiendo su maleta a la cama para deshacer el equipaje

- ¿con quién dejaste la casa? – preguntó Edward en vez de responder – y si te dije, pero no me hiciste caso – éste se encogió de hombros y ayudó a su padre

- Esta sola, el señor Weber se hará cargo de ella – Edward asintió ante la respuesta

- Bien, creo que seremos compañeros de trabajo – dijo de pronto Edward, soltando una carcajada después de tanta seriedad

- Lo sé, no podré enojarte por las cosas estúpidas que hagas, solo compañeros dentro de esta casa – enfatizó la ultima parte pero su hijo pasó el brazo por sus hombros

- Bien Carlisle ¿Qué harás primero? – preguntó con una sonrisa mirando a la pared, su padre lo miró fulminante y Edward decidió correr de la habitación en ese instante, arrancando carcajadas de ambos

Mientras tanto, Rosalie en su habitación pasaba un cepillo por su cabello una y otra vez mirándose al espejo, cual sirena, ella se peinaba con una manía, pensando en lo que sabía sobre Alice

- Es imposible – susurró dejando el cepillo a un lado, cogió un abrigo largo y salió de su habitación con rumbo a la de sus padres, pasando por la habitación de su hermano, paró súbitamente queriendo entrar pero se contuvo, subió unos cuantos escalones y llegó a la habitación de sus padre, tocó la puerta, metiendo su cabeza por entre el marco y la puerta

- ¿Puedo entrar? – dijo con una sonrisa, vio a su madre sentada en su tocador amarrándose el cabello rubio rizado que tenía en una cola, quedando unos rulos sueltos, los ojos de Arielle casi de color miel vieron a su hija y esta asintió

- ¿Qué pasa hija? – preguntó volviendo a mirarse al espejo, retocándose un poco las pestañas, mirándola como se sentaba en el borde de la cama

- ¡Buenos días Pa! – gritó de pronto, viendo a su padre en el estudio contiguo a la habitación, éste se levantó de la silla y se acercó hacia su hija dándole un beso en la frente

- ¿Que tal dormiste? – preguntó volviendo al estudio

- Bien – respondió, volviendo la mirada a su madre – ¿mamá te acuerdas de la historia que me contaste? – preguntó mirando a los ojos de su madre por el espejo

- ¿Qué historia cariño? – preguntó en respuesta, ahora retocándose los labios

- Aquella historia de la familia, en la que dos tíos se enamoraron – Arielle volteó súbitamente mirando con detenimiento a su hija

- ¿Cómo te acuerdas de esa historia? – preguntó volteando de nuevo al espejo, dejando en paz al lápiz labial, nerviosa guardó todas sus cosas y escuchó la respuesta de Rosalie

- Me acuerdo poco mamá, pero quiero volverla a oír – Rose, dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de su madre esperó alguna respuesta, pero se dio cuenta que ella estaba cogiendo sus cosas para salir a su trabajo

- Otro día te lo cuento Rose, se me hace tarde, Jeason vámonos – dicho esto, ambos padres cogieron sus cosas, se despidieron con una beso en la frente de su hija, alegando que se despedían de Jasper mas, la rubia suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes pensó en lo nerviosa que se puso su madre ante tal mención, sin querer entro en la habitación de Jasper, viéndolo dormir habló para ella misma

- No voy a dejar que pase algo entre ustedes – juró solemnemente ante los ojos cerrados de su hermano y salió de su habitación, Jasper, quien estaba despertándose, vio a su hermana salir de su habitación, preguntándose para que había venido, pero de inmediato a su mente lo que apareció fue la imagen de Alice, sonriendo al instante, olvidándose de su hermana

Mientras tanto, Bella seguía durmiendo con Alice, Esme entró a la habitación de su hija y les dio un beso en la frente, Bella no se contuvo y sollozó ni bien salió su mamá, Alice no se dio cuenta, para alivio de Bella, ésta se levantó y se fue a su habitación a hurtadillas, no quería que nadie notase su presencia

- ¿A dónde vas Bella? – paró de pronto, irguiendo su espalda, limpiándose con delicadeza su rostro

- Voy a mi habitación, no quería despertar a Alice – respondió, Esme asintió y volvió a caminar dirigiéndose a las escaleras para irse a su trabajo

- ¿Bella que harás hoy? – preguntó de pronto Esme, la castaña no supo que responder, recordó que el día anterior Tanya la llamó para ir a desayunar

- Saldré con Tanya y Lauren – su madre la miró mal y negó con la cabeza

- No quiero que salgas con ellas, son muy mala influencia para ti – Bella frunció el ceño, ya estaba enojándose, por dentro respondía que sí, eran muy mala influencia pero que ellas iban a ser siempre sus amigas

- Mamá ya quedé con ellas – respondió Bella, dirigiéndose a su habitación – además no puedes prohibirme – añadió socarrona

- Y que si lo hago, hoy estas castigada, no vas a salir con aquellas chicas – añadió, bajando las escalera, Bella quedó estupefacta ante lo que acaba de oír, cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, tomando un cojín para gritar en él; mientras que Esme daba las indicaciones a Edward diciéndole que Bella estaba castigada y que hoy no podía salir, Alice al escuchar en grito de su hermana, corrió a la habitación de ésta para saber qué es lo que pasaba y encontró a su hermana echada en la cama con la mirada hacían el techo

- ¿y ahora qué? – preguntó la morena – ¿qué hiciste? – volvió a preguntar, Bella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a tararear una canción, Alice se sentó en pequeño sofá que tenia Bella y espero a la respuesta

- Mamá me castigo por querer salir con Tanya y Lauren – Alice levantó las cejas asombrada

- ¿de cuándo aquí mamá te castiga por salir con tus amiguitas? – preguntó riéndose, eso de amiguitas no tenía nada, a Alice tampoco les caía esas chicas, y por eso también estaba asombrada, Esme siempre le había permitido salir con ellas

- No sé que le entró, voy a escaparme – añadió Bella levantándose de la cama, mirando a Alice expectante y ésta ultima rodando lo ojos

La castaña empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, buscando su celular, para hacer un par de llamadas, pero al no encontrarlo se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una muy relajante ducha, Alice quien miraba el celular y estaba cerca de sus manos, lo miró interrogante, ¿y si se lo llevaba?, así quizás evitaría que Bella se escape, pero lo pensó tres veces y sabia que Bella se escaparía con o sin celular, así que salió de la habitación de su hermana y se fue a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, dejando a Bella cantando, bajando las escaleras se encontró a su mamá a punto de salir con aquel señor rubio que vio por la ventana

- ¿Es tu guardaespaldas ma'? – preguntó Alice, apresurándose para despedirse de Esme

- Si hija, te presento a Carlisle – Alice levantó la mano y estrechó la de Carlisle

- Como está señorita – sonrió éste último, pero Alice negó con la cabeza

- Alice, solo Alice – Carlisle sonrió y asintió

- En todo caso, Carlisle, solo Carlisle – ambos rieron incluida Esme, quien se despidió de su hija, y salió junto a su custodio a su empresa, Alice se dirigió corriendo a la cocina, para tomar su desayuno, y vio a Edward hablando con Tyler y Eli, Lucio se levanto del mesón y sirvió un café muy cargado a su señorita favorita

- Descubrí el secreto – dijo de pronto Edward, ante la atenta mirada de Alice y los demás, ésta frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos dando un sorbo a su café – las compras no las haces sin antes un buen café cargado ¿verdad? – todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Edward

- Si, y por eso Tyler tiene que tomarse dos tazas de café si no quiere morir, ¿verdad? – respondió Alice, mirando a su custodio, este ultimo asintió riendo a la vez que bebía su casi tercera taza de café

Todos conversaban en la cocina, Lucio hacia sus bromas sobre ser cocinero y Nona siempre andaba con sus bromas y su barriga sobresaliente de treinta centímetros, Bella entró a la cocina de pronto, parando las risas de los demás

- Buenos días a todos – saludó, todos respondieron el saludo, Eli la empleada de la casa se levantó de la silla y empezó a hacer las cosas que debía hacer

- Su desayuno señorita – dijo de pronto Lucio, acercando un vaso de jugo y una tostada con mantequilla

- Terminé – susurró Edward, dejando la taza el plato en el fregadero – con permiso – añadió dirigiéndose al cuarto de servicio

- Cullen – dijo de pronto la voz de Bella, semiahogada por el vaso de jugo que tomaba – hoy no te necesito, puedes irte – añadió, Edward la miro interrogante y luego entrecerró los ojos, asintió y salió de la cocina, Bella terminó su desayuno, agradeció y salió de la cocina, Alice iba detrás de ella para ver qué era lo que iba a hacer, pero su hermana se encerró en su habitación, la pequeña suspiró y entró a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa

Mientras Bella, terminaba de cambiarse, y a la vez llamaba a sus amigas citándolas en el café de siempre, así como también negándose a salir con Mike, un chico del instituto que siempre la acosaba, terminó de maquillarse y arregló las sabanas en una tira con nudos amarrándola a la columna que tenía en su habitación, la tiró por la ventana así como sus zapatos, empezó a treparse por el balcón, bajando por las pequeñas piedritas que había puesto cuando estaba en el instituto, estaba muy agradecida al antiguo jardinero que la había ayudado a poner las piedras en la pared, pero no se había dado cuenta que alguien había salido al jardín mirar los alrededores

- Pensé que solo los ladrones hacían eso -

* * *

_reviews? denme animos porfis... gracias chicas!_


	8. Beso

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S Meyer ... yo solo me tome prestado los personajes y bueno... los uno y los separo cuando quiera XD_

* * *

_Hola!_

**_Haber si se pasan por mi perfil, hice un One-shot de Alice y Jasper "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" ... espero que les guste_**

**_..._**

_lo siento por retrasar la actualización, pero estoy en temporada de arreglar asuntos que afectaran en mi vida... en fin..._

_disfruten del capitulo..._

_ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo, espero y lo tenga listo para subirlo mas tarde_

* * *

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _Cullen – dijo de pronto la voz de Bella, semiahogada por el vaso de jugo que tomaba – hoy no te necesito, puedes irte – añadió, Edward la miro interrogante y luego entrecerró los ojos, asintió y salió de la cocina, Bella terminó su desayuno, agradeció y salió de la cocina, Alice iba detrás de ella para ver qué era lo que iba a hacer, pero su hermana se encerró en su habitación, la pequeña suspiró y entró a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa_

_Mientras Bella, terminaba de cambiarse, y a la vez llamaba a sus amigas citándolas en el café de siempre, así como también negándose a salir con Mike, un chico del instituto que siempre la acosaba, terminó de maquillarse y arregló las sabanas en una tira con nudos amarrándola a la columna que tenía en su habitación, la tiró por la ventana así como sus zapatos, empezó a treparse por el balcón, bajando por las pequeñas piedritas que había puesto cuando estaba en el instituto, estaba muy agradecida al antiguo jardinero que la había ayudado a poner las piedras en la pared, pero no se había dado cuenta que alguien había salido al jardín mirar los alrededores_

- _Pensé que solo los ladrones hacían eso –_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**BESO**

* * *

Edward estaba muy tranquilo, después de haber terminado su café, trató de seguir a Bella por el pasadizo pero vio que se metió a su habitación y se encerró sin decir nada, así que él tranquilamente bajó las gradas y salió un momento al jardín, aspiró todo el aire puro que podía aspirar, sin duda era el mejor lugar para vivir en los suburbios, a parte de su casa, ya que todavía se podía respirar oxigeno no contaminado, de pronto, en eso de que él se estiraba, empezó a oír algunos quejidos provenientes de algún lado del segundo piso, levantó la vista y no vio absolutamente nada, así que empezó a caminar por el jardín, buscando los ruidos, hasta que de lejos vio como Isabella votaba la sabana llena de nudos y a la vez se disponía a bajar por ella, Edward rió, y se quedó mirando la escena, al mismo tiempo observaba como estaba vestida hoy, unos pantalones que se ceñían a sus perfectas piernas, a la vez que una pequeña casaca blanca hacia juego con las botas que llevaba, volvió a reír, ya que vio como Bella se enredaba en la sabana, y aun así siguió escalando, pisando la pared que estaba con piedritas, Edward pensó que quizás ya lo había hecho muchas veces, porque aquellas piedritas estaban puestas en sitios estratégicos, el suspiró sin hacer mucho ruido, y se acercó lentamente, Bella estaba ya en la mitad de su hazaña y Edward volvió a reír, quedando serio

- Pensé que solo los ladrones hacían eso – dijo de pronto cruzado de brazos, mirando fijamente como Bella se quedaba estática, tratando de coger la piedrita con su pie, pero al no lograrlo, pisó mal, y se colgó de la sabana, luchando por no caerse

- ¿Ves lo que haces? – preguntó la castaña molesta, Edward rio de nuevo, pero estaba preparado para atraparla si en caso ella se soltaba, y así lo hizo, Bella no pudo más cogerse de la sabana, y gritó despacio mientras caía, Edward la cogió a tiempo, y la miró muy de cerca, ella tenía los ojos cerrados del susto

- Puedes abrir los ojos, no te lastimaste ni un poquito – Bella abrió los ojos, y al mismo tiempo se estremeció ya que sus labios estaban muy próximos a los del guardaespaldas, sintió como sus vellos se ponían en punta, pero al mismo tiempo ella quedó prendida de su mirada, aquella mirada verde tan profunda, que si ella quería podía sumergirse en aquellos pozos y descubrir los muchos secretos que tenía Edward, pero se dio cuenta de cómo estaban y carraspeó incomoda

- Ya puedes bajarme – susurró, Edward parpadeó asombrado por el estremecimiento que sentía y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, así que de inmediato la colocó en el piso delicadamente

- Lo siento ¿estás bien? – preguntó Edward, alisando su traje, al mismo tiempo del que Bella lo hacia

- ¿Por qué iba a estar bien? – casi gritó Bella - ¡me diste un susto enorme y casi me mato! – esta vez con un grito, hizo que Edward se intimidara un poco, pero aun así no demostró que a veces Bella, hacía que se encogiera en su sitio, él la miró con los ojos estrechos y se llevó la mano al mentón

- ¿A dónde ibas? – de inmediato Bella, suspiro y se quedó callada, Edward sonrió porque al fin podía tener un poco de poder sobre ella y al notar que estaba nervioso, cantó victoria en su mente – estas castigada ¿no? -

- Iba a salir, pero eso a ti no te importa – respondió ella a la defensiva, moviéndose de su sitio fue casi corriendo hacia su auto, pero Edward la alcanzó y cerró la puerta de su auto

- Yo voy contigo – dijo de pronto, Bella se encogió de hombros, pero se sorprendió que Edward la cogiera de su mano y la arrastrara con él a la puerta del copiloto, abrió como todo caballero y ella subió bufando, él se apresuró a subir con ella y arrancó el auto - ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó, dando la vuelta para entrar a la ciudad

- Voy al _Starbucks_ del _Piccadilly Circus_ – Edward suspiró con frustración - ¡que! – gritó Bella

- Isabella, hay como tres Starbucks por ahí – la castaña se sintió incomoda al escuchar como la llamó por su nombre completo, así que suspiró

- Dime Bella – respondió, mirando el celular para buscar el mensaje de texto de sus amigas – y bueno, el _Starbucks _de_ Mayfair_ – Edward asintió y siguió conduciendo – Edward susurró de pronto Bella, observando su reacción, pero él ni se inmuto

- Dime – respondió, Bella suspiró y sonrió

- Me encontrare con una amigas, realmente caóticas, y no creo que te guste todo lo que hablemos… - pero de pronto él carraspeó y giró una esquina para entrar al centro de la ciudad

- No te preocupes, pensaba tomar un café en otra mesa – respondió él, Bella suspiró llena de alivio, era suficiente que estuviera con ella en todas partes, y exagerado si se metiera en su vida a escuchar sus problemas

Así que llegaron a la cafetería, y salieron del auto, parqueándolo muy cerca de ellos, Bella, avanzó dando saltitos hacia sus amigas quienes miraban quien estaba detrás de ella, lo miraron de pies a cabeza y suspiraron, Bella rodó los ojos y se sentó con ellas

- ¿A quién traes contigo ahora? – preguntó Tanya interesada, aun viendo a Edward con descaro, quien ni se inmuto por las miradas lascivas que descargaban en él las amigas de Bella

- Mi nuevo custodio – dijo de pronto, haciendo el pedido al mesero, quien le guiñó el ojo - ¡ubícate idiota! – susurró, el mesero asustado, salió de la escena inmediatamente, Lauren rió con ganas

- Tu sí que espantas a cualquiera – Bella movió su cabeza y rió – ¿lo presentas? – preguntó ilusionada Lauren volviendo la mirada a Edward

- No creo que quieran conocer a un hombre aburrido – lo último lo dijo con énfasis y levantando la voz, pero ellas solo escucharon como él se reía

- Si hasta se ríe bonito – susurró Tanya, bebiendo su taza de café – si tuviera a alguien como él, sería como tu prima y muy rápido me tiraría sobre él – Lauren le dio un codazo a Tanya y ambas tosieron – lo siento – susurró Tanya

- No soy tan vulgar como para estar con mi custodio – las tres rieron, y tomaron el café que tenían en frente, pero de pronto escucharon como una motocicleta se estacionaba y el trio volteó para ver quién era, al mismo tiempo que rodaron los ojos al darse cuenta de que el tonto de Mike Newton se acercaba a ellas con aires de galán

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Lauren bebiendo su caramel macchiato – te recuerdo Mike que no estabas invitado a esta reunión – añadió Tanya, volteando la vista y a la vez pidiendo otro café

- Tranquilas niñas – respondió Mike, jalando una silla y sentándose a lado de Bella, quien alejó su silla y se sentó muy cerca a Lauren – solo venía a invitarles a una fiesta, está comenzando – las tres levantaron las cejas incrédulas y siguieron bebiendo su café

- No nos importa Mike – susurró Bella, quien bebía su café menta a gusto – ve a tu fiestecita y déjanos beber nuestro café en paz – añadió molesta, aun con el café en la mano, pero nadie se percató del humor de aquel compañero de clases que en tiempo de instituto, fue el más fastidioso a mas no poder, con el fin de solo salir con Bella y hasta incluso llevarla a su cama

- ¡A mí no me rechazas! – levantó la voz de pronto, haciendo que Bella dejara su café sobre la mira, Tanya y Lauren se pararon asustadas a su lado, la gente alrededor volteó para ver la escena y Edward ya se encontraba detrás de él molesto

- Déjala – dijo de pronto serio Edward, Mike sonrió socarronamente y apretó el agarre de Bella, haciendo que ella soltara un alarido

- ¡O si no que! – dijo de pronto Mike, pero Edward ya lo tenía cogido del cuello, y lo llevaba fuera del establecimiento para votarlo a la calle

- No te acerques nunca más a Bella – dijo de pronto Edward, acercándose más a Mike, quien estaba en el piso cogiéndose el cuello, él lo miró con odio y se levantó, alisándose su vestimenta

- Las vas a pagar, lo juro – dijo de pronto Mike, subiéndose a su moto, no sin antes dar una mirada de odio tanto a Bella como a Edward, este último giró en su sitio y se acercó a Bella, cambiando completamente sus facciones cogió delicadamente su muñeca

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, acariciando con suavidad, Bella asintió, Edward la dirigió hacia el auto y la hizo subir, él se apresuró a subir al auto y salieron de aquel establecimiento a toda velocidad, dejando a un par de chicas que suspiraban por Edward

- No debiste meterte – dijo de pronto Bella, mirando como pasaba las calles y los establecimientos a velocidad

- Tonta – dijo de pronto Edward, apretando el volante con demasiada fuerza, Bella giró en sus sitio y lo observó, a la vez que se daba cuenta que Edward todavía no estaba calmado, así que ella solo se limitó a estar callada – si no hubiera estado ahí, quien sabe que te hubiera hecho – la castaña agachó la mirada, y suspiro – ¿Qué clase de amigos tienes? – preguntó todavía molesto – ¿no te das cuenta que si algo te llegara a pasar tu madre se pondría muy mal?, ¿eso quieres? – preguntó Edward molesto, terminando con un bufido de frustración, él paró en un parque, para que pueda calmarse y no mirar todo rojo mientras conducía

- ¡últimamente a ti que te importa, no eres mi padre para que me digas que hacer! – gritó Bella, abrió la puerta del auto y salió corriendo hacia el parque.

Edward suspiró con frustración, y golpeó el volante, Bella tenía razón, él no tenía derecho para decirle que hacer o no, pero había algo en él que era superior a sus fuerzas y eso hacía que él estuviera todo el tiempo pendiente de ella, había algo en ella que atraía con demasiada fuerza, y Edward a toda costa estaba tratando de evitar cualquier contacto, evitaba a toda costa que saliera los sentimientos que tenía; Edward estaciono el auto en el parqueadero de la plaza y salió en busca de Bella, tuvo que caminar un poco para encontrarla, y cuando la encontró la vio sentada en el centro de la plaza, con la cabeza gacha, corrió hacia ella y se detuvo a pocos metros, y ni aun así Bella levantó la mirada, él la vio suspirar una vez más y al fin se sentó junto a ella

- ¿Qué tienes? – susurró Edward, esperando insulsamente una respuesta de parte de Bella, ella no contestó siguió jugando con las manos al mismo tiempo que trataba de quitarse un hilo suelto de su casaca - ¿quieres hablar? – volvió a preguntar Edward, pero Bella tampoco respondió, sin embargo él oyó perfectamente el ahogo de un llanto, Edward estiró su brazo y la aproximó hacia él, tratando de calmarla

- No me toques – susurró de pronto, deshaciendo el abrazo, se acomodó en su sitio incluso alejándose más de Edward, éste último lo miró confuso al ver la reacción de la castaña – voy a llorar si me abrazas – Edward negó en silencio, y aun así la aproximo hacia él, dándole un poco de calor para que estuviera cómodo, y sin más Bella pudo llorar abiertamente

- Llorar está bien Bella – susurró Edward, acariciando su espalda para tratar de calmarla – no es bueno quedarse con el nudo en la garganta – añadió de nuevo, Bella se aferró más a él y volvió a llorar con fuerza

- ¿Alguna vez alguien a quien admiras de decepcionó? – preguntó de pronto, mirando a los ojos verdes de su custodio, Bella sujetó la chaqueta de Edward con fuerza esperando una pronta respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo notó como la mirada cambiaba y de estar apacible volvía a un color más oscuro demostrando resentimiento

- Admiro a mi padre Bella, nunca él me decepcionaría, pero si lo estoy de mi madre – Bella se asombró por aquella respuesta, llena de resentimiento al nombrar a su madre, ella suspiró y se aflojó el agarre de sus manos

- Mi padre me decepcionó – añadió de pronto – cuando corrí a su oficina, quería darle una sorpresa, mi padre estaba sentado en el sillón y encima de él había otra mujer que no fuera mi madre – Bella limpio las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, por más que las limpiaba aparecían otras nuevas, dejó de hacerlo dándose por vencida, encogiendo los hombros, soltó un sollozo, y a Edward se le encogió el corazón al escucharla

- ¿pensaste en contarle a tu familia? – preguntó Edward, ella negó con la cabeza, y volvió a recostarse en el pecho de Edward, él solo la abrazó un poco más fuerte para calmar su llanto

- Sé que mi madre se pondrá mal, ella adora a mi papá, así como también sé que ella no sería capaz de hacer lo mismo, pero… - de pronto se calló haciendo que Edward se interrogara lo que estaba pensando la persona que estaba entre sus brazos

- ¿pero? – preguntó él interesado

- En algún momento tengo que hacerlo, lo sé, pero no sé cómo lo tomará Alice y eso me da miedo – ella volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas y suspiró, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaba con Edward, se acomodó más a él, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera muy intimo

- Cuando llegue el momento tienes que estar para ellas – susurró Edward, casi dándole un beso en la sien, pero de inmediato se arrepintió, suspiró y levantó la vista al firmamento – yo estaré para ti – Bella se apartó un poco para observar su rostro y vio que una sonrisa sincera le decía que así seria, en ese mismo instante se percató que los labios de su custodio estaban muy próximos a los suyos, al mismo tiempo que ambos miraban con ambición los labios de cada uno, de pronto Bella cerró los ojos y Edward se aproximó a tan ansiados labios, juntándolos en un beso apasionado, volviendo su entorno una burbuja, a la vez que sentían flotar y olvidarse del resto dela gente y del mundo, olvidaron todo lo que había a su alrededor, sus pulsos de pronto se aceleraron y una corriente eléctrica estremecía ambos cuerpos, ambos por falta de aire se separaron y no abrieron los ojos por miedo a que se rompiera el momento, Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella y ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de aquel tacto masculino, aspirando un aroma que ya estaba siendo conocido por ella, segura que nunca más olvidare el aroma de su custodio, porque de una cosa estaba segura, estaba empezando a enamorarse de su guardaespaldas…

* * *

porfaaa reviews?


	9. Presagio

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _Sé que mi madre se pondrá mal, ella adora a mi papá, así como también sé que ella no sería capaz de hacer lo mismo, pero… - de pronto se calló haciendo que Edward se interrogara lo que estaba pensando la persona que estaba entre sus brazos_

- _¿pero? – preguntó él interesado_

- _En algún momento tengo que hacerlo, lo sé, pero no sé cómo lo tomará Alice y eso me da miedo – ella volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas y suspiró, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaba con Edward, se acomodó más a él, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera muy intimo_

- _Cuando llegue el momento tienes que estar para ellas – susurró Edward, casi dándole un beso en la sien, pero de inmediato se arrepintió, suspiró y levantó la vista al firmamento – yo estaré para ti – Bella se apartó un poco para observar su rostro y vio que una sonrisa sincera le decía que así seria, en ese mismo instante se percató que los labios de su custodio estaban muy próximos a los suyos, al mismo tiempo que ambos miraban con ambición los labios de cada uno, de pronto Bella cerró los ojos y Edward se aproximó a tan ansiados labios, juntándolos en un beso apasionado, volviendo su entorno una burbuja, a la vez que sentían flotar y olvidarse del resto dela gente y del mundo, olvidaron todo lo que había a su alrededor, sus pulsos de pronto se aceleraron y una corriente eléctrica estremecía ambos cuerpos, ambos por falta de aire se separaron y no abrieron los ojos por miedo a que se rompiera el momento, Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella y ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de aquel tacto masculino, aspirando un aroma que ya estaba siendo conocido por ella, segura que nunca más olvidare el aroma de su custodio, porque de una cosa estaba segura, estaba empezando a enamorarse de su guardaespaldas…_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**PRESAGIO**

* * *

Alice se había dado cuenta del estado en el que su hermana había llegado a la mansión, casi eufórica y alegre, pero con los ojos rojos, la pequeña de cabello azabache sonrió con ganas tomando su taza de té que tanto acostumbraban a tomar en Inglaterra, se acordó del momento en el que Bella se enamoró de un niño del jardín, haciendo que tuviera la misma mirada que tenía cuando la vio, volvió a mirar el plasma que tenía en frente y pasaron aquellas escenas que tanto le gustaba aquella donde Lady Russell le decía a Anne Elliot que se olvidara del Capitán Frederick Wentworth, pero se acordó de lo que Bella le había dicho el día de ayer,

"Olvídate de Jasper, Rosalie ya sabe que te gusta tu primo, Alice, y sé que eso está mal, sabes que te apoyo, pero no por ello voy a estar a tu lado siempre, reconoce el error de haberte enamorado de Jasper y olvídate de él"

Como olvidar a alguien que realmente gusta y hasta hace vibrar el corazón, eso era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Cómo sacarlo de la mente?, difícil, y si fuera fácil, Bella tendría que decirle como, porque ella no sabía hacerlo…

Los días pasaron apresuradamente, cada uno en su rutina, Alice y Rosalie, haciendo nuevo diseños para su tienda de ropa, Jasper haciendo nuevos proyectos para su bar, Bella iba de tienda en tienda y así también probaba diferentes cursos en los cuales solo asistía los dos primero días y luego se daba por vencida, aludiendo que no le gustaba para nada los cursos en los que se inscribía y como siempre Edward soportando sus berrinches, evitando como siempre que sus verdaderos sentimientos tomen posesión de él, Esme como siempre trabajando en su despacho para sacar adelante la empresa, junto a su esposo, y Carlisle siempre protegiéndola, la singularidad de Esme y Carlisle es que se habían vuelto muy bueno amigos, casi confidentes, reían cuando estaban solo y hablaban sobre sus hijos y sus planes futuros, así también como las preocupaciones, y Charles, jugando con fuego a pocos metros de la oficina de su esposa, pero al mismo tiempo poniéndose celoso del custodio

- ¿Señora me va a necesitar? – dijo de pronto Carlisle entrando a la oficina de Esme, quien acomodaba ya las ultimas cosas en su cartera y guardando unos cuantos papeles en un carpeta para llevársela a casa

- En unos momentos salimos a la casa, puede esperar afuera – respondió Esme con una sonrisa, Carlisle asintió con respeto y salió de la oficina, aquella señora con cabello marrón oscuro, ojos dulces achocolatados, similares a los de Bella, se movió de su silla al estante para buscar los archivos que estaba necesitando para firmar el acuerdo con otra empresa del mercado europeo, pero al mismo tiempo que buscaba los archivos, su celular vibró al compás de una música poco conocida

- Seguro Alice cambió el timbre de llamada – susurró sonriendo con cariño, corriendo para contestar la llamada – hola mi amor – respondió ante el saludo de su hija

- ¿Mamá, ya vienes? – preguntó Alice inquieta y alegre en su cama

- Si hija, ya voy, pero antes pasaré por la oficina de tu padre para ir al restaurante – respondió una Esme muy emocionada, Alice al otro lado sonrió con cariño, no iba a olvidarse un día muy especial, sus padres ya estaban cumpliendo 25 años de casados

- Lo sé mamá – respondió – mi llamada era solo para comentarte que estoy viendo a Bella muy mal – añadió Alice preocupada, Esme frunció su ceño – está más delgada y está caminando desarreglada, anda con dolores de cabeza y nauseas – Esme suspiró, se sentó en el sillón, y se tomó la cabeza

- Yo también la estoy notando rara y sobretodo cansada, hablaremos en la casa ¿si hija? – preguntó Esme, Alice respondió afirmativamente y deseándoles que pasen una muy buena noche colgó el teléfono, Esme solo suspiró una vez más, las actitudes de Bella eran muy malas, le preocupaba que en un acto de rebeldía pudiera hacer cualquier locura, pero la quería con sus berrinches

Salió de la oficina con todas sus cosas y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, buscó a Carlisle y vio como él tomaba su acostumbrado té como buen inglés, sonrió de lejos y Carlisle terminó de tomar la pequeña taza de té y lo dejó el recepción agradeciendo a la persona que se encontraba en ese puesto, él se levantó de su asiento y esperó las indicaciones de Esme la cual solo se dirigió a otra oficina en la que se encontraba su esposo, quien en algunas ocasiones ayudaba a Esme con la parte financiera, y este día era una de esas, pero antes de entrar a la oficina de su esposo, paró repentinamente ante una puerta completamente cerrada, sonrió con timidez y buscó en su cartera lo que parecía ser una llave, la sacó y abrió la puerta, dejando a la vista un ambiente muy hermoso a los ojos de Carlisle, así mismo el aroma que salía de aquella habitación, hipnotizó a ambos que estaban ya entrando a la habitación

- Esta oficina es hermosa – dijo de pronto Carlisle, aspirando una vez más el aroma de la oficina

- Me trae muchos recuerdos – respondió Esme con una sonrisa – era mía, yo ayudaba a mi padre con esta empresa durante un tiempo, pero vi que no se me daba muy bien en la administración de estos negocios, así que mi padre otorgó a mi esposo el derecho de administrarlas – añadió, moviendo el portarretrato que había en un estante, donde mostraba a su padre y a una Esme muy embarazada

- Es muy hermosa – volvió a añadir Carlisle mirando los estantes que habían en esa habitación – y supongo que no la utilizan – añadió, ambos rieron

- No, pedí que no la diera, todo el ambiente está decorado según me sentía en esos momentos – respondió Esme, sacando un par de libros del estando y soplando el polvo que había en las cubiertas – en esos momentos me sentía feliz, porque estaba embarazada de Bella – añadió, colocando los libros en su sitio a la vez que se quitaba el polvo de las manos – pediré que le hagan mantenimiento, vamos – susurró, Carlisle abrió la puerta por la que habían entrado, pero Esme se detuvo ante el ventanal que comunicaba con la oficina de su esposo, y solo bastó con que corriera un poco la cortina para darse cuenta del espectáculo que ofrecía su esposo y una extraña, una extraña que debería ser ella, ya que para ella, la única persona con la que había tenido relaciones había sido su esposo, y pensó que era reciproco, pero no es así

Soltó la cortina como si quemara, evitando que se moviera demasiado, no quería armar un escándalo aquí, y menos que su esposo se diera cuenta que ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo aquel traidor, avanzó solo un poco y se cogió la cabeza como si le estuviera clavando un tornillo, sintió nauseas de pronto y estuvo a punto de desmayarse si no fuera por Carlisle que la sujeto y la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, no era una ilusión, porque si lo fuera Esme no oiría los gemidos estruendosos que salían de aquella habitación, y Carlisle dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, la sacó muy rápido de la habitación, la cerró con llave y salieron rumbo al ascensor

- Por favor sáqueme de aquí – susurró Esme, Carlisle asintió y de inmediato las puertas del ascensor se abrieron

- Iremos a su casa – dijo de pronto con tono seguro, pero Esme negó con la cabeza, haciendo que las lágrimas gruesas que bajaban por su mejilla, cayeran en la alfombra del ascensor

- No a mi casa no, lléveme a donde usted quiera pero a mi casa no – susurró, Carlisle asintió y la llevó al auto, ambos partieron con rumbo desconocido en un silencio tan cómodo que ninguno de los dos quiso romper

Mientras tanto, después de acomodar su habitación, Alice de inmediato llamó a una florería muy conocida en todo Londres, a la vez que llamaba un servicio de pastelería por una pequeña torta, adornó la casa con flores rojas, rosadas y blancas, colocando un pequeño pastel en medio de la mesa, la pequeña canturreaba acomodando todo para que el ambiente sea tan perfecto, ella pensó que sus padres adorarían este gesto, además de que gustaba verlos muy enamorados, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, pero paró súbitamente en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, quiso entrar de golpe, pero al parecer Bella ya tenía compañía, se aproximó con cuidado y vio como Edward estaba sentado en una silla dándole la espalda, y Bella acomodada en su cama sentada con las piernas cruzadas, Alice sonrió y se retiró del marco del a puerta y corrió a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y sacó un pequeño cuaderno y empezó a escribir, mientras Bella seguía hablando animadamente con Edward

- Me gustaba mucho andar en bicicleta, pasear por los jardines, casi nunca estaba sentada educadamente cuando me invitaban a alguna fiesta – sonrió Bella con ganas acordándose cuando Tanya hizo una pequeña fiesta elegante, la castaña, no soportó más y se levantó de la mesa para pasear por toda la casa de su amiga, incluso probando el agua de la piscina, Edward sonrió ante lo que le contaba, notando como sus ojos volvían en el pasado y se acordaba de cosas memorables – y ¿tu? – preguntó de pronto, mirando fijamente a Edward, esperando que este respondiera, él se acomodó en la silla, se enderezó un poco y empezó su relato

- Yo vivo casi por la campiña inglesa, amo realmente ese tipo de aire, me gustaba sobretodo hacer ejercicios o correr al aire libre, incluso hacía de jardinero, y eso me hacía feliz, al mismo tiempo que me gustaba montar a caballo – Bella se imaginó, como seria Edward en el caballo, haciendo que su mente viajara a lo más próximo a una campiña, la hacienda de sus padres, también se imaginó a un Edward con un equipo de equitación, las imágenes de su custodio sexy y elegante, no se le iban para nada – …mi hermano se encargaba de cuidar los animales y bueno, yo decidí buscar trabajo y aquí estoy – sonrió con ganas y Bella le contestó con otra sonrisa – Bella te diste cuenta que en algún momento tienes que hablar ¿no? – preguntó de pronto Edward, mirando fijamente a su acompañante

- Tenías que arruinar el momento – respondió Bella, tirándose de espalda en su cama, abrazó su pequeño peluche y suspiró una vez más, a ese momento ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había suspirado en el día – si sé que tengo que decirlo en algún momento, pero me da miedo – añadió recostándose de costado, mostrando solo un lado de su rostro a Edward

- Ya pasó casi dos semanas desde que te enteraste, deberías hablar – Bella solo asintió y volvió a suspirar – creo que te estoy molestando, me gustó hablar contigo – añadió Edward, levantándose del sillón, recogió su abrigo y dispuso a salir

- No te vayas – dijo de pronto Bella, sentada en la cama, Edward volteó para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, y ni pudo resistirse ante tal petición, volvió a sentarse en el sillón y esperó – tengo pesadillas, esta vez no quiero volver a tenerlas – susurró Bella volviéndose a acostar

- Tranquila, no tendrás pesadillas ahora – Bella sonrió y pudo cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como abandonaba la realidad, pudo descansar en paz, mientras Edward veía cuan tierna se veía

Alice terminó de escribir su pequeño cuaderno y se recostó en su cama, pero sintió algo extraño atravesar su cuerpo, se cubrió más con las pocas frazadas que tenía y se acomodó en su cama, pero de pronto un rayo iluminó la habitación, haciendo que saltara del susto, "debe ser el frio" pensó, en ese momento empezó a llover torrencialmente, haciendo que el generador se fuera y la casa quedara en oscuridad, Alice se levantó y empezó a caminar a ciegas por el pasillo, sonrió, tantas veces había jugado a la ciega de pequeña que ya se sabía de memoria donde quedaba cada cosa

- ¿Qué haces levantada niña? – preguntó una voz del fondo de la sala, Alice tanteó en la oscuridad un poco más, y entrecerró lo ojos para ver quién era, la habitación se iluminó un poco más por otro rayo, y luego fue reemplazada por la luz de una vela, haciendo que Nona apareciera detrás de ella

- No podía dormir – susurró, Nona, suspiró y la invitó a sentarse – ¿y tú que haces despierta? – preguntó tomando una pequeña rosa del florero

- Te hago la misma pregunta – respondió su nana, Alice sonrió y devolvió la flor al jarrón – tu madre todavía no ha venido – añadió preocupada, Alice entrecerró los ojos y asintió

- ¿sabías que mis padres hoy están celebrando no? – preguntó Alice en respuesta, la nana asintió levemente y frunció más el ceño

- Tu madre no llegó aun, pero tu papá llegó poco antes que se cortara la luz niña – Alice votó el aire contenido, y parpadeó tan rápido que algunas pestañas se entrecruzaron, pensando en lo que podría haber pasado, se levantó del sillón, y empezó a rondar la sala – tu padre no sabe que tu Esme estaba en la empresa, es mas solo preguntó por ella y dijo que avisáramos si llegaba – Alice volvió a sentarse junto a su nana y se recostó en su hombro, haciendo que Nona envolviera sus brazos en ella

- Ya veremos mañana que paso Nona, mientras debemos descansar – dijo de pronto Alice, levantándose, haciendo que su nana se levantara con ella

- Descansa Aly – susurró la nana dándole un beso en la mejilla, Alice devolvió el gesto y subió lentamente las escaleras hacia su habitación, súbitamente otro relámpago iluminó la casa, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran, sintió escalofríos y así como que en su mente no quitaba el hecho que algo malo iba a suceder

* * *

_se que debí subir cuanto antes capitulo, pero bueno al menos no demoré mucho, gracias a todas las lectoras silenciosas, en especial de aquella que siempre mé dejó review _

_**gracias a Isuldory, Madelin y Rosalie Hale Cullen** ... a ustedes gracias millon de gracias que hicieron que vuelva a escribir mucho mejor todos estos capitulos y que me animaron a no eliminar la historia... millon de gracias chicas_

_nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y en mis demas historias.._

_las kiere.. amyel!_


	10. Respuestas

**CAPITULO 11**

**RESPUESTAS**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Bella, haciendo que esta despertara, abrió los ojos lentamente y suspiró, se dio cuenta que en un momento de la noche se había cubierto con las frazadas que tenía en su cama, escuchó como los pajaritos cantaban, símbolo de que hoy iba a ser un caluroso día, se levantó y estiró sus brazos y al mismo tiempo cayó en la cuenta que Edward estaba dormido en su sillón cubierto con una pequeña frazada de cuando ella era niña, sonrió y lo miró durante un momento más dormir, no quería despertarlo pues dormido Edward era simplemente un ser humano con preocupaciones y con sentimientos, Bella observó como él hacia una pequeña mueca símbolo que estaba soñando algo molesto

- Edward – susurró Bella sentándose en el borde de la cama, él sin embargo no despertaba, solo se acomodó mas en el sillón y se tapó con la pequeña frazada que tenia encima – Edward despierta – añadió de nuevo, éste movió un poco las pestañas y abrió solo un ojos

- Hola – susurró, sentándose bien en el sillón - ¿es muy tarde? – preguntó el cobrizo, Bella se quedó con la mirada fija en su rostro y Edward la miró detenidamente analizando su expresión

- Te quedaste – dijo de pronto Bella sonriendo, acercándose poco a poco a él, se arrodillo y puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas – gracias – añadió con un toque de sinceridad en su voz

- Te dije que me quedaría – respondió acariciando sus cabellos suavemente - ¿Qué tal dormiste? – preguntó levantando con un dedo su barbilla, ella lo miró fijamente y sonrió

- Mucho mejor – respondió, pero de pronto Alice entró repentinamente sin percatarse que había interrumpido un momento tan intimo para los dos

- Lo siento – susurró la pequeña de cabello azabache – pero si no fuera importante no los interrumpo – añadió con media sonrisa bailando en los labios, Alice miró desesperadamente a Bella y ella captó el mensaje, Edward al mismo tiempo se levantaba de su sitio y salió pidiendo permiso, Alice entró por completo y abrazó a Bella

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, entre asustada y sorprendida, acarició la espalda de su hermana y la sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama, mientras Alice sollozaba en su pecho

- Mamá no llegó a dormir – Bella se tensó de inmediato, y empezó a respirar agitadamente, cerró los ojos y no dio tiempo a que sus emociones se apoderaran de ella, se recompuso en pocos segundo y miró a su hermana

- Tranquila Allie, seguro tuvo uno de esos viajes inesperados – Alice la miró con detenimiento pero luego empezó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente al mismo tiempo que Nona entraba a la habitación

- Tranquila niña tu mamá ya viene – dijo de pronto, ambas miraron a su nana y asintieron

- ¡Su madre no vino a dormir! – irrumpió de pronto Charles, golpeando la puerta, Alice se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó pero Bella solo se limitó a observar la escena desde una cierta distancia, no quería acercarse a aquel hombre que había traicionado a la familia

- Ya viene Charles, hace unos minutos llamó y dijo que estaba en camino – respondió Nona acariciando la espalda de Bella, mientras esta sacaba la ropa que se pondría hoy

- ¿Y que no te dijo algo? – preguntó furioso apartando de su lado a Alice - ¿no te dijo si estaba con su amante? – Bella se envaró en el mismo instante abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente, miró como Alice miraba a su padre como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, a su lado Nona abrió la boca por la sorpresa

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – preguntó Bella desafiante, haciendo que su nana quite la mano de su hombro

- ¡TU MADRE SE FUE CON EL GUARDAESPALDAS! – añadió entre gritos, Bella miró como su hermana estaba sollozando y salió corriendo de su habitación

- Estas hablando tonteras papá – dicho esto salió de la habitación detrás de Alice, la siguió por los pasillos y se dirigió al estudio secreto que ambas tenían detrás del invernadero

- ¡Bells dime que no es cierto! – gritó Alice una vez que estuvieron encerradas, Bella se acercó lentamente a ella y la pequeña se dejó abrazar por su hermana, a veces era todo tan contradictorio, si bien Alice era la mayor, existía la ocasión en la que Alice se convertía en la menor y Bella en la mayor, esta era el momento, ya que Alice sentía que todo su mundo se estaba desarmando, su familia resquebrajada si es que lo que había dicho su padre era verdad, ¿pero de quien era la culpa?, no tenía a ningún culpable frente a ella

- No hagas caso a lo que diga, está hablando incoherencias, y si ese fuera el caso no tiene ninguna prueba, solo está levantando el dedo – dijo de pronto Bella sacudiendo a su hermana, Alice la miró temerosa y asintió, sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiándose las lagrimas ya secas que tenía en sus mejillas – vamos tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa – ambas asintieron y salieron lentamente de la habitación, Edward estaba esperándolas en el invernadero, miró a Bella interrogándola con la mirada, ella solo negó resignándose a lo que venía, Alice los miró atentamente y salió corriendo de la estancia

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Edward, ella se encogió de hombros y suspiro, ¿Qué era para ella estar bien?, si no se equivocaba hace mucho tiempo no sentía esa sensación, al menos estar bien con su familia

- Siento que todo saldrá a la luz – Edward asintió lentamente y levantó el brazo para atraer a Bella hacia sí, pero se contuvo, sin embargo, Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, Edward sonrió ante el hecho y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, tratando de trasmitirle calma, acariciando lentamente sus cabellos, sintió que una pequeña parte de su camisa estaba húmeda, así que la apretó entre sus brazos mas y dejó que ella llorase, Edward pensó que si todo esto saldría a la luz, sería bueno para Bella, porque ella era la única que estaba cargando con todo esto, y eso se reflejaba en su salud, demacrada y más delgada, incluso no quería comer y hasta cuando elegía la ropa, se notaba que algo la preocupaba demás, y eso para ella no era justo

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó el cobrizo, ella asintió metiendo sus brazos dentro de aquel abrazo, tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas

- Si gracias, pero manche tu camisa – Edward sonrió y se separó de ella, delicadamente poso sus dedos en su mentón e hizo que ella la mirara

- Te dije que siempre estaría para ti – susurró despacio, Bella asintió despacio cerrando los ojos, disfrutando la calidez que transmitía sus palabras

- Gracias – susurró ella, se movió un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y fue tan largo que hubo tiempo para que Edward cerrara los ojos y disfrutara de aquel gesto – iré a cambiarme antes de que llegue mamá – ambos asintieron y cada uno tomó su camino, Edward quedándose en el invernadero, Bella apresurando su paso para encontrarse con su hermana en su habitación, pero llegando a la sala, observó que su padre caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado

Durante un momento se quedó quieta, dejando su camino para observar a aquel señor que estaba desesperado porque su esposa llegase, lo observó detenidamente y vio que entre tantas cosas buenas y malas, él es aun su padre, pero no podía olvidar que él había traicionado la confianza, su confianza, la de la familia, la de Esme y lo peor es que la mas decepcionada seria Alice, ya que ella adoraba a su padre, observó como él tan alto y gallardo como típico inglés, orgulloso y frio en algunos aspectos, calculador en los negocios y al mismo tiempo cariñoso con su familia, ese era su padre, pero ella también se pregunto en qué momento dejo de funcionar todo, en qué momento fue que todo esto paso, Bella negó con la cabeza lentamente, y siguió su camino, pensando en los porqués, y de ellos no obtenía respuesta alguna, quizá si le preguntaba directamente el diría que es normal que un hombre tenga una amante, pero y si en caso su madre también lo tuviera…

Salió de sus pensamientos y quitó esas terribles ideas de su cabeza, llegó a la habitación de su hermana y quiso entrar pero no pudo ya que estaba cerrada con el seguro, suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación, entró a la ducha lo más rápido que pudo, porque su madre no tardaría en llegar, y tenía que sacar a Alice de toda la guerra que se iba a armar, porque era seguro que Esme ya supiera todo y Bella no podía hacer nada respecto a eso.

- ¿Bella, tú sabes algo? – preguntó de pronto Alice, haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara, no se había dado cuenta que mientras se ponía su pantalón, Alice la había estado mirando un buen momento – yo se que sabes algo, y no me lo quieres decir –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó ella, nerviosa de pronto por la pregunta, miro a su hermana mayor con temor, sintió que su corazón se oprimía, ambas jamás se habían ocultado algo, siempre sabían la una de la otra, pero esta vez era diferente

- Te quedaste muda, y perdida en tus pensamientos – Bella negó frenéticamente y sonrió con un deje de tristeza, Bella atravesó su habitación para terminar de arreglarse y retocarse, Alice la siguió, la castaña suspiro

- Es por lo que papá llegó a decir de mamá – Alice cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca – pero no es cierto, y además no pensemos en eso, seguro mamá tendrá alguna buena razón para no haber pasado la noche aquí, y…. – pero de toda la explicación de pronto se escuchó unos gritos a lo lejos, Alice abrió la puerta con desespero y Bella sintió que de un momento a otro vomitaría lo que no tenía en su estomago, y es que esa sensación de saber lo que viene a continuación no le gustaba para nada, salió de su cuarto y vio a Edward mirándola fijamente, volteó para ver a Alice y la observó, ambas manos tapaban su boca, en clara muestra de asombro, Bella corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, sintió como ella convulsionaba con los sollozos, volteó a su derecha y observó como Edward se acercaba a ellas, una vez cerca las abrazó con mucha fuerza, Alice se giró en su sitio y se aferró a él, Bella también, poco a poco salieron de aquella escena y fueron bajando poco a poco las gradas, ambas sollozando con fuerza, Nona las vio y fue a su encuentro, preguntando qué había pasado, y justo en esos momento aparecieron Jasper y Rosalie junto a su madre

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Arielle acercándose a sus sobrinas – porque están llorando Nona – preguntó cogiendo a Alice entre sus brazos a la vez que ella correspondía y se aferraba a los suyos, Nona solo se encogió de hombros, pero de pronto todos entendieron el porqué el estado de ambas, los gritos cada vez se escuchaban mas y mas

- Tengo que ir – dijo de pronto Alice, deshaciéndose el abrazo de su tía, pero ella la retuvo – tía tengo que ir – la miró fijamente a los ojos, todos la miraron asustados, pero ella hizo caso omiso, limpió sus lagrimas y subió las escaleras a tal velocidad que Jasper no pudo alcanzarla, Bella se acercó a Rosalie y ella la abrazó muy fuerte

- ¿Tú sabes algo? – preguntó Arielle a Edward, el solo negó con la cabeza

- Con permiso – dijo de pronto el cobrizo retirándose de la sala, pero Bella lo impidió, se acercó a él y lo abrazó

- ¿Me puedes esperar en mi habitación? – susurró, tratando de evitar que los demás escuchen, Edward asintió lentamente, y disimuladamente depositó un beso en su cabeza, ella se apartó y subió corriendo a donde se encontraban sus padres, era tiempo de enfrentar esto, de apoyar a su madre de cuidar de Alice y toda esta locura y de enfrentar, aunque le duela a su padre

Así que entró a la habitación de sus padres y observó como Alice lloraba desconsoladamente sentada en el borde de la cama, mientras que su madre acababa de encerrarse en el baño, y su padre trataba de abrazar a Alice, pero ella no se dejaba

- Por favor Alice – decía entre susurros, pero ella no accedía, extendía su mano para evitar que su propio padre aceptara, y al no poder, levantó la vista, vio como esas pequeñas arrugas a lado de sus ojos estaban con unas cuantas lagrimas – hija, Bella – dijo de pronto, pero ella solo cerró los ojos y se dirigió al baño para ver a su mamá – está encerrada, nadie puede entrar

- ¿Por qué papá? – preguntó ella – trato de entender y no puedo, y ni lo intentes negar porque yo te vi – en ese momento todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, Alice incrédula ante lo que oía, su padre asombrado, y su madre que había salido del baño ante la confirmación, la miro con dolor – el día que fui de sorpresa y estaba mal, Edward me ayudo, y si no fuera por él yo estaría quien sabe donde – pero todo paso tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que Alice estaba encima de ella golpeándola

- ¡PORQUE NO HABLASTE, PORQUE TE QUEDASTE CALLADA, PORQUE! – gritaba una y otra vez, Bella empezó a sollozar, pero más que esos golpes, dolía ver sufrir a su madre, Charles sujeto a Alice y la abrazo con fuerza, ella no tuvo otra opción que dejarse abrazar, mientras que Bella se sentaba en el borde de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de su madre

Para Bella, la familia ya estaba rota desde hace algún tiempo, y no tenía remedio

* * *

**_HOLA!_**

**_disculpen por la demora pero como anterior mente les dije, habian formateado mi laptop.. y no pude recuperar ninguno de mis archivos ni en la otra ciudad donde tomo vacaciones.. asi que espero subir pronto.. tanto en esta como en las otras historias_**

**_el tiempo tampoco me alcanza mucho, y me di un descanso por todas las cosas que me pasaban... coo anteriormente les conte, habia terminado con el chico que ame demasiado, y fue un cambio radical am i vida, incluso cai enferma y en estado de depresion y de verdad eshorrible_**

**_pero de nuevo estoy de vuelta, mucho mejor, con mejores animos de seguir las historias y terminarlas.. porque eso es lo que quiero_**

**_cuidense chicas _**

**_las quiere Amyel!_**


	11. Rumbo a la Hacienda

_Hola chicas_

_yo sé que demoré demasiado, muchísimo tiempo del que no publico alguna historia, lamentablemente estuve pasando por problemas muy serios, estuve mal, deprimida, y si alguna quizá piensa que deprimirse por una relación que se acabó, es un tontera, pues bueeeno, fui tonta, lo admito, porque no tuve el apoyo necesario de los que me rodean, lastimosamente estuve sola en ese tiempo, fueron largos meses, me puse mal, muy mal, llegue a ese extremo, y al poco tiempo me di cuenta que me estaba consumiendo... en fin..._

_felizmente me di cuenta a tiempo, estuve en tratamiento, respiré otros aires, me olvide de todo lo que me rodea en bastante tiempo, y como las cosas cambian, me cambió la vida, mi vida dio un giro de 180°, y se arreglaron las cosas..._

_ahora soy feliz, recuperé la amistad de mis mejores amigas, tengo un nuevo amor inesperado... inesperado porque jamas imaginé estar con él, y soy feliz..._

_no les pido que comprendan, si no que piensen un poco antes de hacer las cosas... no suelten lagrima por algún hombre, no vale la pena, lo aprendí lo viví, y también aprendí que el tiempo se encarga de sanar las heridas, es fácil decirlo, pero así es, y la vida se encarga de arreglar todo, y ponerte en frente de las personas indicadas..._

_un secreto chicas: lo bonito de todo esto es que la persona con la que estoy, hace que quiera escribir, me anima a seguir haciéndolo, me emociona cuando lee algo que escribí veo en sus ojos que le gusta leer lo que escribo... y con eso no quiero decir que él es mi inspiración... sino que escribir me fascina... solo necesitaba un poco de aliento eso es todo..._

_sin mas me despido_

_un beso mis queridas lectoras..._

_si me necesitan pueden encontrar mi dirección de facebook en el perfil..._

_muchísimas__ gracias por su paciencia, y por sus reviews,_

_ahora si estoy con muchas ganas de seguir actualizando... para empezar no lo haré tan seguido pero no demorare mucho... _

_disfruten de la lectura_

* * *

_"y darse cuenta que pueden llegar muy lejos... es esperar que no solo sea un pensamiento fugaz..."_

_F.D._

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**RUMBO A LA HACIENDA**

* * *

Sin duda alguna el caos que se había desatado en la gran mansión era estresante, horas después habían aparecido más personas, aparte de los que estaban ahí, Jeason el esposo de Arielle estaba preocupado abrazando a su hija, la nana estaba dando vueltas en toda la sala con lagrimas en los ojos, y nadie absolutamente nadie podía hacer algo, los guardaespaldas estaban en la cocina junto a Lucio y el resto del servicio, excepto Edward, que esperaba impaciente a Bella en su habitación, tal como se lo había prometido, y no se movería de ahí hasta tener noticias de ella y de Alice.

Jasper miraba perdido a la nada, tratando de disimular el coraje que sentía por su tío, tener una amante, y conociendo a Esme, no se explicaba porque, y peor, dañando a sus hijas, eso no se lo perdonaba por nada en el mundo, para él su tío Charles era su ídolo, por tener absolutamente todo, incluyendo la familia perfecta y como manejaba el resto de sus cosas, pero ahora, la máscara había caído y la decepción abundaba en el ambiente. Arielle también estaba con el mismo sentimiento de Jasper, quería subir y ahorcar a su cuñado pero no podía meterse, nadie podía hacerlo; de pronto se oyó un golpe de la puerta y todos esperaron impacientes por noticias, pero nadie apareció, pero Edward si las recibió, vio a Bella entrar a su habitación totalmente destruida con una mejilla enrojecida y lagrimas empapando todo su rostro.

Él se asusto, corrió al cuarto de baño y cogió una pequeña toalla, vio como Bella se sentaba en el borde de su cama y sollozaba aún mas, se acercó lentamente y se arrodillo para tener una mejor vista de su rostro, limpió con cuidado sus lagrimas, volvió al cuarto de baño y mojó la toalla un poco, regreso a su lugar y puso con lentitud la toalla encima de la marca roja que tenía en la mejilla. Bella lloró con más fuerzas y se tiró a los brazos de Edward.

- No puedo mas – susurró, Edward la abrazó muy fuerte y ambos se desestabilizaron cayendo en el piso, hizo que se acomodara entre sus piernas y ella cuidadosamente se apoyó en su pecho, haciendo que éste acariciara sus cabellos para que pudiera calmarse, y así lo hizo

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó él, ella asintió con suavidad, y suspiró - ¿puedes contarme? – volvió a preguntar, pero ella de nuevo suspiró, no contestó nada un buen tiempo, Edward solo la miraba, así que se dio por vencido, era imposible que ella le dijera algo y menos ahora…

- Alice se descontroló cuando supo que yo si sabía que papá tenía una amante – respondió interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Edward, automáticamente una de sus manos fue a parar a su mejilla, acariciándola con cuidado

- No debió hacerlo – añadió él, Bella volvió a suspirar y se sentó en el piso atrayendo la mirada de Edward

- Tenía algo de razón – él asintió, y la atrajo a su pecho, y la abrazó como si el mundo dependiera de ello

- ¿Y ahora cual es el siguiente paso? – preguntó Edward inquieto, sin duda, las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante, así que tenía que prepararse para oír a continuación las decisiones de la familia

- Mamá dijo que es mejor para nosotras irnos a la hacienda a pasar un tiempo juntas, incluyendo Rosalie y Jasper – Edward asintió escuchando atentamente a lo que decía ella, mientras acariciaba su brazo en señal de protección – y mamá se irá a un viaje de negocios durante una semana, irá a Bristol – ella se levantó por completo y empezó a abrir todos sus cajones

- ¿Irán de una vez? – preguntó Edward confundido, Bella asintió mientras revoloteaba por la habitación, pero de pronto tumbaron la puerta, Alice entró corriendo en dirección a su hermana, Edward tuvo que salir porque eso ya era un momento intimo de familia

Él bajó las escaleras despacio, bajo la atenta mirada de la familia, todos con cara de preocupación y ansiedad, Jasper se acercó a él, pero solo negó lentamente con la cabeza, el rubio suspiró. Edward se fue a la cocina con los demás empleados de la casa, y dejó a todos en la sala, debía prepararse para un largo viaje a la hacienda, tanto Bella como Alice no irían solas, al menos en ese aspecto contaba con Jasper para ello.

Mientras tanto, Alice abrazaba con mucha fuerza a Bella, y cada tanto depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su hermana por el golpe que arremetió contra ella, suspiró y volvió a sollozar, Bella trataba de calmarla pero no podía, no podía tampoco deshacerse de su abrazo, así que se limitaron a estar abrazadas durante muchísimo tiempo

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? – preguntó de pronto la pequeña - ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez alejándose de ella solo unos cuantos metros, volteándose y parándose delante del espejo de Bella, la castaña suspiró y se sentó en su cama, limpiándose las lagrimas que aun brotaban de sus ojos

- Lo supe cuando fui a visitar a papá a la empresa, entre a su oficina y ahí cayó todo – Bella movió frenéticamente su cabeza para olvidarse de aquel mal recuerdo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sollozó un poco más, Alice se dio cuenta a través del espejo como su hermana estaba, y de inmediato se sentó junto a ella y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros – es difícil recordar algo así Alice, ya no preguntes mas, se supo la verdad y eso es todo, las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante – Alice asintió entendiendo todo, limpió su rostro con la manga de su blusa y suspiró fuerte

- Es hora de alistar las maletas ¿no? – preguntó con una sonrisa, Bella frunció el entrecejo y miró a su hermana detenidamente – al menos quiero respirar aire puro dos semanas, no quiero ninguna queja, si son mas días mejor – rió nuevamente y salió corriendo de la habitación, Bella no entendía su cambio de actitud, así que solo se dedicó a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, pensando en que haría con su mamá y la actitud que debería tomar con su padre.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan solo pocas horas, Alice había reaccionado de tal manera, que Bella no se lo imaginaba, Edward estaba esperándola para consolarla, y apreció ese gesto, y más cuando él la abrazó, su madre estaba mal y se iría de viaje de negocios, y su padre, su padre estaba destruido, a veces uno se pregunta, siempre, que es lo que uno haría si se entera que uno de sus padres es infiel, la verdad es que nadie encuentra la respuesta, uno no sabe como reaccionaria frente a eso, Bella movió lentamente su cabeza y suspiró "ya basta" pensó, había tantas cosas cruzando su mente, y estaba segura que en la sala estaban esperando todos, así que decidió arrastrar la maleta, miró su habitación, y sabia porque pero sentía una nostalgia al dejar su cuarto, sonrió mirando la foto familiar que había en su buró, su padre y su madre sentados en el pasto Alice y Bella apoyados sobre ellos, ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Salió de su habitación y apareció por el pequeño balcón que daba a la sala, bajó lentamente las escaleras con la maleta, Jasper la vio y la ayudo, Bella sonrió y cogió su mano, bajando con él su tía Arielle la miró y corrió a su encuentro abrazándola con mucha fuerza, Jeason, su tío las abrazo al mismo tiempo, Rosalie paso por su lado y subió a trompicones las escaleras, oyó que bajaba alguien más con ella, supuso que era Alice, así que sus tíos la soltaron y fueron con Alice; y es que las palabras estaban demás para un momento así. Hicieron lo mismo con Alice y ella solo sonrió agradeciendo en silencio. Edward apareció con una pequeña maleta, en la sala y Bella agradeció el gesto, Nona las miró con susto al igual que el resto de gente que estaba ahí.

- ¿y esas maletas? – preguntó Arielle - ¿A dónde van chicas? – volvió a preguntar, Jeason abrazó a su esposa y frotó su brazo tratando de tranquilizarlas

- ¿se vas con nosotros? – preguntó éste último, Alice negó con la cabeza

- Nos vamos a la hacienda tía, mamá dijo que podíamos ir al menos por un par de semanas, además pienso que lo necesitamos – todos fruncieron el ceño ante la respuesta, Arielle se deshizo del abrazo de su esposo

- ¿acaso Esme se volvió loca? – preguntó con furia - ¿Cómo las va enviar solas a la hacienda?, tengo que hablar con ella – Rosalie cogió a su madre antes que subiera las escaleras

- Cálmate mujer, es una decisión ya tomada, ¿no chicas? – preguntó Jeason, tanto Bella como Alice asintieron – y veo que irán con un custodio, me parece bien, así no irán desprotegidas – asintió poniéndose al lado de su esposa

- Nosotros también iremos – dijo repentinamente Rosalie - ¿no Jasper? – éste asintió y se puso al lado de Edward

- No solo tendrán un custodio sino también me tendrán a mi – Bella iba a replicar pero Alice se adelantó

- No es necesario – pero ellos también habían tomado la decisión – tenemos que ir de una vez antes de que sea muy tarde – miró Alice a Bella y esta asintió

- Tía te podrías quedar con mamá, seguro mi papá se irá en unos momentos – suplicó Bella, Edward se acercó a ellas y llevó las maletas de las hermanas, Jasper detrás de él llevando la maleta de Edward

- Voy a romperle la cara – Nona que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, se acercó a Jeason y lo cogió del brazo

- Cálmese, no lo haga – suplicó – es en vano, es mejor que solo deje a su esposa hablar con Esme y ya luego usted podrá hablar con Charles – tanto Bella como Alice y Rosalie asintieron ante la opinión

- Yo me voy, no quiero verlo cuando aparezca – dijo de pronto – cuídense mucho princesas, disfruten del aire – sonrió, se acercó a cada una y depositó un beso en su frente, dio un beso en los labios de su esposa y deposito un beso en la cabeza de Nona – diviértanse – salió de la casa, subió a su auto y arrancó rumbo a su oficina,

- Nona, si Esme baja por favor dile que estoy en el invernadero – la nana asintió, y Arielle se despidió también de todos – Rose cuídate por favor – la rubia asintió y se despidió de su madre – Jasper cuídalas – ésta guiñó un ojo ya que Jasper estaba entrando de nuevo a la sala, sonrió con cariño a su madre y solo asintió

- Jasper y yo iremos a casa a hacer nuestras maletas, las alcanzamos en la hacienda – salió de la casa y con ella Jasper quien solo miró a sus primas con una sonrisa

Edward ya esperaba en el carro, tanto Bella como Alice salieron de la casa no sin antes decirle a Nona que no se preocupara por ellas y que llamarían a su mamá en cuanto estuvieran en la hacienda, salieron de la casa y subieron al auto, Edward arrancó el auto, Bella iba en el asiento del copiloto y Alice en el asiento de atrás, las dos iban en silencio, mirando aun la ciudad, pensando cada una en un mundo diferente, Edward observó por el retrovisor las lagrimas de Alice sin que ella lo notara, y vio de soslayo a Bella que apoyaba su cabeza en la ventana, el ambiente se sentía cargado y no sabía cómo animarlas siquiera un poco, iba a ser un viaje muy largo, y la estadía en la hacienda también, mas si cada que miraba a Bella sentía un nudo en su garganta, mirándola triste, se sentía impotente, tenía la necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que todo estará mejor, él no podía permitir que ese tipo de sentimientos arraigaran su corazón, no porque ella era prácticamente su jefa, y él un simple empleado.

* * *

¿comentario? ... animenme a seguir actualizando... por favor!


End file.
